An Idle Mind is the Devil's Playground
by HopeHunter
Summary: One decision impacted the whole of Asgard and nine surrounding realms: the night Loki chose to fall off the Bifrost. Loki, Sigyn, Thor, and others deal with the consequences as their world slowly crumbles. Moments of love, betrayal, friendship and death weave together in this complicated tale of Loki and Sigyn. Set in post-Thor and on. Contains flashbacks to pre-Thor and Thor
1. Mourning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Norse mythology. I'm not that old.**

**A/N This story revolves on the idea of having a lover over centuries. I find it a fascinating concept with a lot of ups and downs, and not a simple achievement. That out of the way; welcome, please enjoy and review.**

**Mourning**

There was no body to bury and mourn. The people didn't know what transpired at the bifrost or within the All Fathers chambers. And it was kept that way. Their king had risen, and the crown prince returned but their mischievous prince was dead. The people didn't know what to think. There were green banners placed on the palace walls and corridors for three days to mourn Loki's passing.

Hardly enough time to honor someone who had saved the necks of Thor and his followers countless times on the battlefield, thought Sigyn angrily as she sat in the back of feast. People awkwardly glanced at her, giving their little nods of pity to the new widow of Asgard. There aren't many widows in Asgard, longevity being as common as it is.

Frigga sat down next to Sigyn. "How are you holding up, my dear?"

"As well as I could possibly be having to endure these ridiculous feasts honoring the men alive, and not the one dead." Sigyn snapped.

Frigga's face fell slightly. "I am sorry to hear that, but do not think for one second that you are the only one to mourn Loki's passing."

"I know. I know."

"Even Odin mourns the loss of our son."

"I highly doubt that, he was the one who pushed Loki to fall."

"Sigyn, men express themselves in mysterious ways. You of all should know that. I am Odin's wife, but also his confidant every now and then, so trust me when I say he does mourn Loki."

"I do trust you, believing you is harder to do." Sigyn admitted softly.

"I know that you are hurting, but don't lose yourself in rage like Loki did. It won't do anyone any good, including yourself." Frigga wrapped her arm around Sigyn.

Sigyn stiffened. "I don't intend to. Then again I don't think Loki intended to either."

"No one ever does." Frigga sighed.

"Pardon, my Lady, but I tire of this feast. I feel somewhat ill."

"Understandable. I sometimes tire of these events as well. That's when I visit the weapons hall. Throwing knives relieves all sorts of stress." Frigga smiled. "Though, I believe you already know that."

"Not all the damage was mine, but I apologize." Sigyn smiled as she curtsied. Slowly she departed the hall and headed in the general direction of their -sorry her- room.

She slowly undressed, the emptiness of the room pressing against her.

* * *

She had been on the balcony, watching and waiting, when the Bifrost was broken. She felt the tremors of the lost bridge shake Asgard to the core . When she heard Thor's roar of desperation, she knew Loki's plan had gone wrong. She teleported to the palace gates in time to see Thor and the All Father walking back inside.

"What happened?" She asked rushing up to them. Odin looked like he had gained some gray hairs in the short time he had been awake, and Thor's eyes were bloodshot. That wasn't promising good news.

"The Bifrost is broken." Odin said roughly, and walked past her. He had never liked her.

"I got that" Sigyn smiled, frustrated at the lack of information. "I saw that from the balcony. Thor, please, where is Loki?"

Thor glanced around at the milling servants and nobility who were giving them odd glances. "I believe this would be a discussion best fit inside."

Sigyn's heart dropped. She mechanically followed Thor inside the palace and into a deserted corridor.

Thor took a deep breath. "Sigyn, my sister, Loki fell off the bifrost."

"Fell?" Sigyn asked, trying her best to ignore the clear implications of that statement.

"Ah. Well, not exactly fell." Thor shifted uncomfortably, rubbing his neck.

"Then what exactly do you mean?" Sigyn approached Thor slowly, holding back her anger.

"We were hanging off the bifrost, and Loki let go...on purpose."

"He let go?"

Thor nodded, "He's dead Sigyn. There's no way he could have survived the fall."

Sigyn nodded silently, her eyes wide. "Are you okay?" Thor asked hesitantly.

"My lover for many centuries, my husband, is dead. Of course I am not okay." Sigyn backed into the wall, crumbling to the ground. Sigyn gasped, breathing air hurt, when she tried to scream it wouldn't come out.

Thor glanced around as the flames along the wall flickered simultaneously. He had to duck as an explosion occurred. The flames went out, mirrors shattered, and the furniture slammed against the wall. In the quiet darkness Thor could make out the muffled sobs of the distraught.

AAAAA

Thor quietly lifted Sigyn's trembling form and carried her to her rooms. He gently placed her on the bed. The room still held Loki's essence. His cloak and helmet lay on their bed, and random books were strewn around the room with notes scribbled inside them. It was probably organized chaos knowing Loki. Thor stood silently in the middle of the room soaking in his loss fully. At some point Loki had banned Thor from entering his chambers. Thor now wondered how much he had missed.

"Leave me." Sigyn croaked, interrupting Thor's thoughts. He left without a word. He closed the door mechanically, and stared at the wall blankly. Loki was dead. He was really dead. Gone forever, never coming back to tease Thor or aid him in battle.

Thor started to walk, unaware of where exactly he was headed. He needed space, the constricting corridor was too much. Somehow he found himself in the armory room, a place that had given him so much pleasure in the past. It didn't do so now.

"Thor"

Thor turned around to see Sif in the doorway. It looked like she had been running, her cheeks were flushed pink.

"I heard what happened on the Bifrost. I am so sorry." Sif reached out and pulled Thor into a hug.

"It's not your fault." Thor said gruffly into her hair.

"'I know how much he meant to you. I know I didn't show it, but I did, I swear I did." Sif clung to Thor, holding back tears.

"I know you did." Thor wiped her face gently. "Thank you."

Sif leaned in for a kiss, but Thor pulled away. "Are you alright?"

"I think we need to talk. This isn't the time, not after Loki but while on Midgard I met someone else."

"Someone else?" Sif asked softly.

AAAAA

Sigyn watched Thor close the door. She could hear him breathing loudly in the corridor. She wrapped herself in Loki's emerald cloak lying on their bed, and blocked out the sound.

"Nótt" Sigyn whispered the spell. The oil lamps were snuffed out, and darkness enveloped the room.

Out of all the things to happen to Loki and her, she never really had considered death to be an issue. She rested her head against the cold metal of his helmet. Soon his things would lose his smell, not yet, but they would.

Sigyn fumbled in the darkness and stumbled into the bright corridor. The guards tactfully avoided her as she roamed the halls towards the weapons hall.

Once inside she lurched towards her knives, picking out her favorite. Sigyn lay it flat on her hand and watched the glint of the light bounce off of it. Sigyn ran her fingers lightly over the edge of the blade.

A booming crash, distracted Sigyn from her reverie, followed by scream. Someone else was in pain. Sigyn crept into the arena and watched silently as Sif destroyed the weapons room. She knocked down a shelf of armour violently, and kicked it against the wall.

"I didn't know you cared for him." Sigyn said softly, startling Sif.

"I…" Sif looked around the room, holding back her tears. "This isn't because of Loki."

"Oh" Sigyn held herself tightly, and just stared at Sif. Shell shocked.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong. I'm not thinking straight at the moment."

"Neither am I. My husband is dead." Sigyn gasped, letting out strained laughter that echoed off the walls.

"Well, my husband doesn't want me anymore. Whose torture is worse? Everyone in Asgard knew that Loki loved you. One could see it just by seeing how he looked at you. You have that to comfort you."

"Hardly a comfort."

"I am expected to dutifully stay in Asgard alone and cast off while Thor pines after some mortal on Midgard that he's only known for three days. I've lost everything." Sif dropped into a chair.

Sigyn felt utterly lost. She had never had a brilliant relationship with Sif, but she looked how Sigyn felt, so she didn't hesitate to crouch in front of Sif.

"You haven't lost everything."

"I have." Hot tears ran down Sif's cheeks.

Sigyn paused to think of the right words. "I have always admired your strength and persistence. You are an honored and valued warrior in Asgard. That will never change. It won't do any good to let anyone see your tears."

"I don't think I have ever seen you cry." Sif rubbed her eyes roughly as she tried to retain composure.

"Well I have, ask Thor or Loki." Sigyn paused mid-sentence, and frowned at the wall.

"I'm so sorry." Sif awkwardly patted Sigyn's shoulder.

"How am I to live without him?" Sigyn asked honestly in a quiet voice.

"One day at a time."

* * *

Sigyn tossed her clothes into the closet briskly. She reached for Loki's cloak and helmet, but they weren't in their normal place. Sigyn walked out her chambers in only a silk blue robe.

"Has anyone been in here?" She asked a passing guard, who did a double take at her lack of attire.

"Oh no, Princess. No one is allowed in there without express permission. Prince Loki will have their head." The guard paused awkwardly at his mistake, blushing slightly. "Sorry. Would have had their head." The guard shifted uncomfortably under Sigyn's hard gaze.

Finally she nodded, sensing no deception. "Thank You."

Sigyn closed the door softly behind her, and pressed her head against the hardwood. Who would steal a dead man's possessions?

**Next Chapter: What happened to Loki? Where did he land? All will be discovered.**


	2. The Underground

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or Norse mythology. I'm not that old.**

**The Underground**

It had never occurred to Loki how long falling through the universe would take before he would land somewhere. It gave him too much time to think about what exactly he had done. He had left the family he had killed his own father for. He had left his Sigyn. If she found out he was alive, she'd probably kill him herself.

The extra time also allowed his anger to fester. How dare Odin say no! Loki had saved his life. Granted he had also endangered it, but Odin didn't know that. How dare Thor be so self righteous! He had only been with the mortals for three days. Three meager days and now he was a changed man. Hah! Then again if Sigyn was here, she would say the same thing about him. He had changed drastically in three days, but she wasn't here. Loki put those thoughts out of his mind, closed his eyes, and waited patiently for his eventual landing.

* * *

"I can't believe Father is making me give Sif her hair back" Loki muttered as he searched for a method to magically restore hair within a large dusty book on his desk.

"I can't believe I am helping you." Sigyn grumbled, leaning on a pile of books on Loki's desk, reading the top one.

"Excuse me. But whose idea was it to steal her hair?" Loki glanced up at Sigyn. Loki watched Sigyn carefully as she scoffed, trying hard not to watch her lips.

"Mine. But who actually did it?" Sigyn raised an eyebrow.

Loki couldn't help but grin. "I did. I don't regret it for a second. You really should have seen her face."

"One of the lost moments of the universe." Sigyn sighed.

"I have an idea." Loki said abruptly, leaning towards Sigyn. A dangerous smile splayed across his lips.

"I love your ideas. What is it this time?"

"Restore her hair but make it black...permanently."

"Oh that's brilliant!" Sigyn said excitedly, leaning closer to Loki just inches away from his face.

"I never claimed to be anything less." Loki smirked.

"I believe I called your idea brilliant, not you."

"Oh that hurts! You don't think highly of me?"

Sigyn blinked. "I think the highest of you, Loki. I think you're phenomenal."

That gave Loki a pause. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

Sigyn bit her lip and held Loki's gaze. His cheeks reddened, he had an idea what she was thinking. He had been thinking it just moments ago. He glanced down at his book, his mind froze. "I think I may have found the sp-"

Sigyn interrupted him, pressing her lips softly against his. Loki let out a sound of surprise. Sigyn ran her hands through his jet black hair, slowing pulling his head closer. Loki stood up and wrapped his arms around Sigyn's waist, dragging her on top the desk. In the process he awkwardly knocked the pile of books down. It didn't faze either of them.

"First time for everything right?" Sigyn whispered against Loki's lip, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I've heard the second is even better." Loki eagerly brought his lips back to her sweet lips.

* * *

Loki landed with a thump, the air knocked right out of him. That definitely left a bruise or two. He rolled his eyes as he sat up. It appeared he was in a busy roadway, many different types of people passed by him. One man roughly bumped into Loki. In less than a second Loki had the man up against a wall with a dagger at his throat.

"You dare touch a prince of Asgard!" Loki snarled.

The man was clearly homeless, and possibly drunk. "Nobody here cares if you're some prince."

"Where am I?"

"You don't know? Hah! That's hilarious." The drunk man burst into a fit of giggles.

"Where am I!" Loki shouted, bringing the attention of other passers-by.

"Calm down. You in the Underground." The man's words slurred together.

"The Underground? I've never heard of this place."

"Maybe they don't teach it in your tutoring classes" The man grunted as Loki slammed him against the wall.

"Tell me about this place! Everything you know!" Loki needed information if he was to survive in this Underground.

"It's the Underground of the universe. It's where all the criminals and exiles go."

"I'm not a criminal, nor an exile. I am a prince!" Loki whispered dangerously.

"Uh. Don't know what to tell you about that." The drunk gave Loki a befuddled look. "You're Thor right?"

"What? No! I am Loki." He was astonished and offended that someone would mix them up.

"Oh I almost couldn't tell the difference. That's good, starting acting like it, and not like a buffoon. Tricks and silver-tongues will go much farther here." Suddenly the drunk didn't look drunk anymore. He pulled himself out of Loki's grip and straightened himself up. Loki watched him curiously. The man gave Loki a wink, and vanished.

Suddenly Loki felt very much in his own element. This was going to be interesting.

AAAAA

Loki paced the stables slowly and paused at the 2nd to last stall. Inside there was a beautiful blond stallion. He neighed softly as Loki quietly entered it's stall.

"A beautiful specimen, though nothing compared to Sleipnir." Loki murmured as he stroked the horse's mane.

It really was too bad his owner had gotten on the wrong side of Loki. No one should try to trick the god of mischief. It never ends well for them, Loki thought as he whispered a spell.

The horse's eye glinted green before fading back to their normal shade of brown. Someone wasn't going to win the impending race, or any other for that matter.

Loki backed out of the stall quickly, and bumped into someone.

"Sorry sir." The page exclaimed.

"It's alright Fiske."

"What were you doing in that stall?" Fiske asked curiously.

"Business. Any news?" Loki had recruited the young boy as a confidant and spy in his smaller dealings.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that horse was many bets on it. He's the talk of the match, all thanks to me."

"Anything of actual importance?"

"I did hear some rumors about someone big looking for a tracker." Fiske's eyes lit up with excitement.

"A tracker?"

"There was Chitauri leader or something in the bar last night talking about it. And everyone says that the Chitauri have some deal with-" Fiske paused a moment, glancing side to side before whispering, "Thanos!"

"Hmmm." Loki paused thinking of the possibilities for something bigger than he'd ever done. "Good job Fiske." Loki clasped the boy on the shoulder.

"Can I help you with this one? I've been practicing my poker face."

"Not this time." The boy's face fell slightly.

"C'mon. I could help!"

"No." Loki said firmly, and started to walk out of the stables before he paused. "I would bet on that horse." Loki pointed to a smaller horse in the corner.

AAAAA

The Chitauri general paced in the alleyway. This was hardly the appropriate place for a man of his rank.

"This is what you get when Thanos wants the scum of Asgard to do his dirty work." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh that hurts" Loki mocked, a hand over his chest, appearing out of the shadows.

"Did you locate the master's item?" The general ignored Loki's comment.

"It must pain you to see me, scum, in a more valuable position than you are currently in." Loki circled the general slowly.

"Enough of your games. Did you locate the tesseract?"

"Yes. You won't believe where it is."

"Where?" The general said gruffly.

"Midgard or you know it as the planet Earth." Loki unleashed an unhinged smile.

"Damn!"

"So close, yet so far." Loki teased.

"Hold your tongue. There are other portal jumpers out here." The general turned away.

"None as good as me. Ask your master yourself. You will need me. Tell him I am prepared to make a deal."

"What sort of deal?" The general sighed, his back still turned.

"I want the Earth. You all want the tesseract. I can give you the tesseract, only if you help me conquer the earth. I think it's a simple deal."

"We'll see." The general turned around only to find Loki already gone.

Loki grinned from the shadows as the general left. It was a dangerous game he was playing. Thanos wasn't one to be trifled with, but neither was he.

**Next Chapter: Back to Sigyn and Asgard.**


	3. Whispers

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Marvel or Ancient Norse Mythology.**

**A/N: Just so you know, I am merging bits and pieces of the movieverse, comic world, and general norse mythology together. It's like I'm dancing around plucking the things that interest me, and leaving the things that don't. **

**Whispers**

Sigyn had taken to wandering the gardens at night. There were flowers that would only bloom in the moonlight, letting off blue hues that would light up the garden beautifully. She wasn't sulking. She just preferred the quiet breeze than the boisterous halls. At least that was what she told herself.

"Sigyn" A soft whisper drifted across the wind.

Sigyn turned around quickly. In the pale moonlight stood a beautiful woman with a veil covering half of her head. Sigyn had never seen her before.

"Who are you?"

The woman lifted her veil to reveal rotten skin stretched over pale white cheek bones.

"Hela" Sigyn breathed in shock.

"I see Father has mentioned me."

"How couldn't he? You are his daughter."

"I've always imagined that he blocked out that period of his life." Hela slowly tilted her head to the side staring intently at Sigyn.

"To some perhaps, but not to me."

"Hmmm. Fascinating, but I am not here to discuss the relationship between you two." Hela knelt by the flowers.

"What are you here for?" Sigyn asked carefully, kneeling down with the goddess of death.

Hela plucked a flower and watched it wilt, quickly crumbling into dark dust. "Where is Loki?"

"I assume he is within your realm, as I doubt he went to Vallha given the circumstances in which he died."

"Alas that is problem, I only recently found out that he is supposed to be dead."

"Excuse me?" Sigyn gasped. "What do you mean 'supposed to be dead'?"

"He isn't in my realm Sigyn." Hela leaned into Sigyn's personal space. "Where are you hiding him? It is against the laws of nature to play with death. He needs to pass on even if you aren't ready for that!"

"I haven't done anything!"

Hela stood up abruptly. "Than who has? You are the only one who cares enough to step into the dark arts."

"He's dead. I have been mourning ever since he fell off the bifrost and-"

"The bifrost?" Hela interrupted.

"Yes, he fell off the bifrost. It is impossible to survive the fall." Sigyn stood slowly.

Hela laughed, and it gave Sigyn shivers to watch the dead skin stretch even more to allow such facial movements.

"The more I learn about the living, the more I think how foolish they are."

Sigyn bristled at the insult, but didn't utter a word.

"I apologize for interrogating you so. This wasn't how I would have like to meet my Father's wife. I suppose I will take my leave, as I don't have to worry about an escapee."

"I don't follow."

"It isn't impossible to survive the fall. Of course Father had to be the first one, that's just his style.

"What exactly are you saying?" Sigyn asked, her heart racing.

"I think you know." Hela smirked, reminiscent of Loki's notorious smirk. A cold wind blew suddenly and Sigyn watched as Hela's image scattered into the moonlight.

Sigyn repressed her boiling emotions, and robotically walked back towards the palace, unsure how to react to such news.

* * *

Loki and Sigyn meandered through the gardens. The light from the palace and feast glowed warmly in their background. Sigyn's hand lay in the crook of Loki's elbow.

"I am glad Frejya came to this banquet." Loki murmurred.

"It is always a pleasure to leave Sessrunmir Halls….officially." Sigyn grinned mischievously up at Loki.

"I do like being able to walk the gardens with you Sigyn in public, but I do love your unofficial visits." Loki insinuated, pulling Sigyn closer.

"Hmmm so do I." Sigyn sighed.

They walked slowly down a path, enjoying each other's presence, not needing to speak.

"I heard some interesting news tonight." Loki finally said offhandedly.

"Of what nature?" Sigyn asked, nervous to start the inevitable conversation.

"Frejya was awful loud tonight. She appeared to be bragging about your engagement to Theoric. When were you going to tell me about that?"

"Tonight." Sigyn said defensively.

"And this engagement is mutually felt?" Loki asked.

"Gods no! It was all Mother's doing. I've only met the man twice. Are you jealous?" Sigyn teased, leaning into Loki.

"I'm not jealous." Loki wrapped his arm around Sigyn.

"Oh. Sure you're not." Sigyn giggled, a few inches away from Loki's face. He gave Sigyn a hard look. Loki urgently pressed his lips against hers, claiming her as his own.

In that moment it was just the two of them. Their lips moved roughly together, their hands tangled within one anothers hair, desperate to get closer to one another.

The snap of a twig broke them apart. They quickly separated in time to see Volstagg and a giggling blonde walking on a nearby garden path. The Volstagg raised a hand in acknowledgment before continuing down the winding path.

Loki breathlessly whispered into Sigyn's ear. "It may be hard to believe, but I don't have any doubts where your loyalty lies."

Sigyn blushed. "Really? I thought I was unpredictable." Sigyn turned into Loki, and bit his ear playfully, running her tongue up the edge of his ear.

Loki groaned. "Careful love. There are people about, don't tempt me so."

"Tempt you? I didn't know that was possible." Sigyn smirked, running a hand through her hair.

"I expect a visit to my chambers tonight." Loki said roughly, pulling Sigyn against his chest.

Sigyn didn't respond, she just smoothed down Loki's black hair with a coy smile.

"There was reason for coming out here. It was to ask for your permission." Loki paused, waiting for Sigyn to ask, knowing that she wouldn't be able to resist.

"For what?"

"Crashing your wedding." Loki's voice lowered dangerously.

"My love, I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

Sigyn sat next to Lady Sif. Though Sif still bore a grudge against Sigyn and her part of the hair incident, she had become more tolerant of Sigyn's presence, especially after the death of Loki. One could mistake them as friends now, maybe they were of some sort.

"Where did you go?" Sif asked curiously when there was a lull in bawdy war stories.

"Out for air."

"You seem to do that a lot." Sif commented suspiciously.

"As much as I have in the past." Sigyn responded lightly. A visitation from Hela was unheard of besides people didn't like the reminder of death.

"You're hiding something."

"Hmmm. Maybe. How are you and Thor doing?" Sigyn asked steering the conversation away from her.

"He is still infatuated with the mortal." Sif said grumpily.

"Has he asked for a divorce?"

"No. We're separated at the moment. Men like to have their fill of all types of women." Sif glared down the table towards Thor.

"You seem to be taking it well. If Loki had tried something like that, I would have been seething all the time."

"Thor is not Loki. I knew when I married him what I was signing up for. This Jane Foster is not the first. I am his wife and in the end he will always come back to me."

"I wish you luck with all that. He doesn't realize what he is missing."

"Yes he does."

Sigyn smiled awkwardly, unsure how to respond to such a comment.

"I wish to speak with Thor." A silence spread over the hall, as people stopped and stared at Heimdall, some people mid swallow, food dribbling out of their mouths.

Thor got up quickly. "Of course Heimdall."

The hall erupted into whispers as they left.

"Heimdall never leaves his post." Sif said astonished.

"Well I am sure he left to get some of this delicious roast lamb. The cooks out did themselves tonight." Sigyn said sarcastically.

"This isn't something to mock Sigyn. War could be upon us." Sif fingered her broadsword.

"Then he would have gone directly to Odin. Not everything is about war and the glory of the battlefield."

"You sound like Loki."

"I did marry him, did I not?"

Sif rolled her eyes, choosing not to reply.

"You know what" Sigyn paused, "I want to know what they're saying."

"I wouldn't do that, he only asked for Thor."

"I'll do what I want. Thanks for the input sister dear." Sigyn said distractedly. She wondered if this had anything to do with the news Hela had implied.

She entered the corridor in time to see Heimdall headed off to the throne room. "Where is he off to?"

"To Odin to deliver the news."

"Are we going to war? Sif seems to think that is the only reason Heimdall would leave his post." Sigyn joked.

Thor didn't take the bait or even laugh. It looked like he was debating whether or not to tell her something.

"What did Heimdall tell you?" Sigyn asked softly.

"My sister, please do not break the corridor again." Thor paused for a moment. "But Heimdall has seen Loki on Midgard."

**Next Chapter: Ugly Chitauri, a brotherly flashback and Loki rocking a suit.**

**Don't forget to review. If you like something or don't in particular, say something. I take everything into consideration, and I love to hear your thoughts.**


	4. Phase One

**Disclaimer: I think it is clear I don't own Marvel. In case it isn't: I don't own Marvel.**

**A/N: I want to shout out Jezebel DeTrazie who left a lovely review. Coincidentally this chapter has Hawkeye's debut. There will be more of him later on, so don't worry.**

**Phase One**

Loki fingered the Chitauri scepter. "This really is a nice gift." Loki glanced up at the general, and his eyes narrowed. "What was the message that went with it?"

"There wasn't any."

"Now that's odd." Loki murmurred.

"Though he did say that if you failed, he'll make you long for something as sweet as pain." The general leered at Loki.

"How poetic. I don't have any intention of failing." Loki hid the fear rising in his throat.

"None do."

"You don't do ominous very well."

"Fallen prince, get to Earth! Thanos is restless for the power of the tesseract."

Loki ignored the slight and bowed his head in concentration. The spell he was about to do would take a lot of energy. It was a gift indeed, this scepter, all this energy at his fingertips. It was exhilarating. He winked at the general before vanishing in swirl of mist.

AAAAA

Clint sat quietly in the rafters as he watched Director Fury and the Doctor discuss the tesseract. This had to be one of the most boring assignments he'd had in his entire service. Monitoring scientists was not his ideal assignment. While he was stuck here, Natasha got to infiltrate the russian mob, hardly a fair trade.

"Agent Barton, report" Clint quickly slid down a rope and joined the Director down below.

"I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things." Fury reprimanded Clint.

"Well, I see better from a distance"

"Have you seen anything that might set this thing off?"

"No one's come or gone. If there's been any tampering Sir, it hasn't been on this end."

"At this end?"

"Yeah. The cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right, the door's open from both sides." Clint felt like he was stating the obvious. Then again Director Fury hadn't been examining the Tesseract for months now.

Suddenly the cube began to glow a bright blue. Clint ducked as it sent a shot of pure energy to the other side of the room. It was opening a portal, Clint realized, this whole situation was ironic.

A man slowly stood from the fading blue mist, his eyes wild and his cheeks gaunt. Clint quickly analyzed the situation. Not human. Dangerous and holding a weapon. Not afraid of us.

"Sir, put the spear down." Fury foolishly commanded.

Clint watched closely as he avoided blows as the man jumped with abnormal abilities to stab two men, and blew the machinery to bits with that supposed spear. Clint wasn't sure what it was anymore. It reminded him of his last mission in New Mexico when the target had a strange relationship with a hammer.

Clint ducked and rolled as a surge of energy blasted near him. He stood up in time to point his gun at the man's chest, he wasn't quick enough to avoid the spear. He completely expected for that spear to run him in. He didn't expect the man to give an odd look before saying his first words.

"You have heart"

Clint felt something shift in his mind. Shit, Clint thought angrily before his thoughts weren't all his.

AAAAA

"The Chitauri grow restless"

"Let them goad themselves. I will lead them in a glorious battle."

"Against the meager might of earth" The general chuckled.

"Glorious not lengthy. If your force is as formidable as you claim." Loki said slowly, tasting each word as they slipped out.

"You question us? You question him? He who put the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose when you were cast out and defeated?" The general demanded angrily.

"I was a king. The rightful king of Asgard... betrayed." Loki snapped.

"Your ambition is little, full of childish need. He looks beyond the earth to greater worlds and what the tesseract will avail."

"You don't have the tesseract yet" Loki said slowly.

The general rushed towards him, hands outstretched.

"I don't threaten." Loki said quietly, backing a step away. "But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words" Loki smiled softly.

"You will have your war Asgardian. But if you fail, if the tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. Remember his message that went along with that scepter."

"I have not forgotten." Loki gritted his teeth. He dropped the illusion, and shook his head with a glare.

He stood abruptly and shouted to the busy scientists, "We have work to do!"

"Sir?" Clint asked stepping out of the shadows.

"I need all you can get on S.H.I.E.L.D. I need to understand everything about them. Every gritty detail."

"I'm on it." Clint paused before continuing,"The scientists think there may be a missing element of the machine that will have to be stolen."

"I will take that into consideration. I may have an idea." Loki tilted his head, his eyes bright, as they always were when his mind raced.

* * *

Loki sat on the throne of Asgard, Thor crouched right beside him.

"What happens next, Brother?" Thor asked eagerly.

Loki looked at the book he was reading. "The prince saw he could not get past the thorns without magical assistance so he concocted a spell to create a path."

"That's not what it says" Thor said in disbelief.

"It is! I swear it!"

"Liar!" Thor tore the book out of Loki's hands.

"Hey!"

"And the prince took the magical sword given to him by the faeries and split the thorns." Thor read clumsily.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Sounds a bit like Mjolnir." Thor said brightly.

"Not everything is about Mjolnir Thor."

"I can't wait to wield that power!"

"I am going to finish the story now." Loki said testily.

"Right. Right, what happened to that fair maiden?"

"And the prince ran up to the top tower- he could have just teleported-"

"Loki! The real story."

"Fine. The prince found the beauty sleeping on her bed. To break the curse and wake the kingdom from their slumber, he kissed the girl lightly on the lips. She awoke with a happy yawn, as did the whole kingdom- that doesn't make any sense. Why would one kiss affect the whole-"

"Loki!"

"Geez- And they lived happily ever after."

"Did they get married?" Thor asked

"I think it's implied."

"Midgardian stories are odd. Fighting thorns isn't very noble."

"Well he did slay the dragon." Loki pointed out.

"Oh right! I forgot all about that part. Read it again!"

"Again?" Loki asked wearily.

"Please" Thor put on his best puppy eyes, as he rested his chin on Loki's shoulder.

Loki caved with an easy grin. "Okay"

"Boys! What are you doing?" Frigga asked sternly.

Loki and Thor looked up in shock to find their mother standing by the steps, hands on her hips. A tall, fierce looking woman wearing leathers and pretty girl with bright wide eyes stood by Frigga.

"Mother! I did not know we were having guests." Thor stood quickly, knocking the book out of Loki's grip.

"Apologies Mother. We were reading." Loki added, picking up the book, giving Thor a dirty look.

"Your boys are quite handsome." The woman complimented Frigga. Her voice was deep and sultry.

Loki and Thor glanced at each other, and held back giggles.

"They take after Odin." Frigga smiled at them. "Boys, this is Lady Frejya and one of her daughters, Sigyn. They are visiting me for the time. On a completely different note, I think that your tutor may be missing you both."

Loki let out a mock gasp of astonishment. Sigyn met Loki's eyes and tried to hide back her laughter with a cough.

"Out" Frigga smiled at their antics, and pushed them off the throne.

"That girl-" Thor whispered as they left.

"Sigyn" Loki interrupted.

"She could be a sleeping beauty."

Loki glanced behind them, "This time brother, I think you may be right."

* * *

Loki carefully watched the footage. Images of ice capsules, metal men, news reporters, and a particularly feisty redhead flitted the screen. He had read the profiles of everyone he considered a potential threat. He was looking for weaknesses. Everyone had one, even he had one. The key to manipulation was knowing their triggers and how far they would go for certain things.

"Find what you were looking for?" Clint asked gruffly.

"I think so." Loki paused the screen on the red head, this black widow. "I saw the report on her. You brought her in, correct?"

"Natasha? Yeah, I brought her into the agency."

"You've known her for years now. How would you term your relationship?" Loki asked fishing for the details.

"Close."

"How close?"

"Pretty close." Clint hedged the question.

"How close?" Loki repeated slowly.

"Somewhat intimate."

"Love then?"

"She says love is for children."

"But you don't believe that do you?"

"No." Clint said gruffly, the blue in his eyes flickered. That did not go unnoticed by Loki.

"How dedicated are you to this mission?"

"Fully."

"If you see her, what will you do?" Loki asked curiously.

"Avoid confrontation, unless she's in direct opposition to achieve the objective, then I would attack." Agent Barton's voice held a robotic tone.

"Good. That will be all for now. Unless I have other questions." Loki dismissed him with a flick of the wrist.

Loki unpaused the screen. Gods these people were about as messed up as he was.

AAAAA

Germany was a delicate procedure. Everything was in place. Barton had disabled security. Loki gazed down at the pathetic mortals celebrating some insignificant achievement. He walked down the stairs with a sense of swagger, shifting his scepter into a walking stick.

Loki tossed it playfully before ramming it into the head of security. He grabbed Heinrich Schoeffer by the neck, and flipped him on to the sacrificial table. There was irony to that, the god ryly thought as he reached into the classy midgardian suit for the eye machine.

He thrust the machine onto Schoeffer's eye. He watched with pleasure as the mortals scurried, running away like the ants they are. He got shiver of pleasure. Vengeance tastes good. He tossed the man aside, trusting Barton to get the metal, and strutted towards the entrance, putting on his full battle armor.

He followed the people into the streets. A police car came screeching down the road, without even a glance he dealt with the pestering siren.

He created multiple illusions to in cage the petty mortals. "Kneel before me" Loki said calmly. They refused to listen, screaming and trying to get away.

"I said" Loki slammed his scepter down, the blue light erupting from all his duplicates, "KNEEL!" Loki roared. That got everyone's attention. The people slowly knelt onto the ground. Loki could help but laugh a little. Show time.

"Is this not simpler?" Loki walked into the crowd, "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity. That you crave subjugation, the bright lure of freedom diminishes life's joy in a mad scramble for power...for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end you will always kneel."

An old man slowly stood up, raising his head high. "Not to men like you"

Loki tossed his head with a bright smile, "There are no men like me".

"There are always men like you"

"Look to your elder people. Let him be an example." Loki raised his scepter, the blue light increasing. He could see the fear creeping into the foolish man's face.

He didn't expect the soldier to reflect the shot, knocking him down.

"You know the last time I was in Germany, I saw a man standing above everybody else. We ended up disagreeing."

Loki got up slowly, his face full of contempt, "The Soldier. Ehehe. The man out of time."

"I'm not the one who is out of time." Captain America laughed, as a plane conveniently came up behind him.

"Loki. Drop the weapon and stand down." A woman's microphoned voice permeated through the air.

Loki did not listen, throwing a blast in that general direction. The captain lunged at Loki, who deftly blocked his attacks. He wasn't bad for a mortal, stronger than most, but in the end even he knelt.

"Kneel" Loki growled as he pressed the scepter against the blue cladded head.

"Not today" The Captain flipped around, and the fighting ensued for a brief moment, before loud music erupted in the air.

Loki and Captain America glanced upwards in time to see Iron Man blast Loki to the ground. Before Loki could get up, Iron Man pointed a lot of ammunition at him.

"Make your move, Reindeer games" Captain America stood by Iron Man panting, his face shiny with sweat.

This was as good a time as any to surrender. Loki lost his armor, and raised his hands.

"Good move" Iron Man dropped his guns.

"Mr. Stark"

"Captain"

Loki watched with humor, not saying a word as these men passive aggressively, chained him, brought him into the plane. The humor was in the fact that the aggression wasn't directed towards him. Clearly the Captain and the Iron Man did not like each other. Good. All was going to plan.

**Next Chapter: Somehow Thor has to get to Midgard. Sigyn won't be far behind. Plus a flashback to when Sigyn finds out Loki is a Jotun.**

**As always I appreciate reviews, they give me joy and inspiration.**


	5. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I own neither Marvel in all it's glory, or Norse mythology. Sorry to disappoint. **

**Decisions**

"He's in Midgard!" Sigyn exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes. But aren't you the least surprised that he is alive?" Thor asked puzzled. "I for one am shocked. I was sure he was dead. I watched him fall myself."

"You have always underestimated your brother. Hela told me that Loki wasn't in Niflheim."

"And you did not tell me?" Thor demanded.

"I only found out tonight. What is he doing down there?"

"Mischief and harm, apparently he has stolen the tesseract, says Heimdall. Nothing good. I fear he will go after Jane."

"The mortal? That's not his style. Sif isn't too happy about Jane, do you realize that?" Sigyn was too happy to hold back her bubbling words.

Thor gave Sigyn a dark look. "Do you know what he is planning?"

"No. He didn't say anything about falling off the bifrost to me. Why would he tell me about a plan being enacted a year later?" Sigyn responded testily.

"I need to speak with my Father." Thor pushed past Sigyn and headed toward the throne room.

Sigyn followed quickly behind him, raising her skirts as she ran to keep up with his quick pace.

"Father!" Thor's voice echoed through the throne room.

Odin looked up from the throne. "Thor, Sigyn. I see Heimdall has told you already."

"I wish to go to Midgard." Thor said bluntly without preamble.

"The bifrost is broken Thor."

"Loki is out there, causing trouble with the tesseract. He is our problem, and our family. Let me go and bring him home."

"There is no way." Odin stated stubbornly.

"All Father, there is always dark magic." Sigyn pointed out softly. It was ironic that she mentioned it after the interrogation Hela gave her.

"Not something I like to tolerate within the palace or the realm." Odin gave Sigyn a dirty look.

"But you can do that, right Father?" Thor glanced between Sigyn and Odin.

"Yes, with the help of Frigga it can be done."

"Then it must be done." Thor stated simply.

Odin studied his son for a moment, deliberating his choice. "I agree. Midgard is under our protection and the addition of the tesseract would be beneficial edge to the realm."

"Good. Let's get Mother." Thor started towards the doors. Sigyn was shocked that Odin had agreed to the proposition, at the same time she was appalled that the fact that his son was alive wasn't enough for him.

"Thor, it will take some time."

"Then let's hurry." The All Father got up from the golden throne, and strode towards his impatient son.

"All Father, may I make a request" Sigyn spoke up quickly.

"What my dear?"

"Let me go as well. I have a feeling that I can persuade Loki to come home better than Thor."

"No." Odin started to walk away. Thor shrugged his shoulders before following.

"I have a valid reason!" Sigyn shouted at their backs.

"Sigyn, you're a liability and unfit for this recovery mission." Odin shouted back, without even a glance towards her.

"Damn you!" Sigyn whispered. She had been on plenty of missions. She would just to have to find a different way.

* * *

Sigyn burst into their rooms. "Frigga just told me about Odin." She paused, Loki sat rock still on his chair, his face in his hands.

"What else did she say?" He asked intently, raising his head to glare at Sigyn.

"Nothing much." Confusion slipped into Sigyn's tone.

"Did you know?" Loki asked quietly, slowly standing up.

"I don't understand"

"Did you know?!" Loki shouted grabbing Sigyn by her hair, and pushed her against the wall roughly.

Sigyn broke out of his grip, and slapped him. "Did I know what!? Calm down Loki!" Sigyn demanded fiercely.

"Do you know what I am?" Loki asked, much quieter.

"You are a prince of Asgard and you are my husband" Sigyn said slowly, trying to grasp what Loki was talking about.

"I'm a monster." Loki turned his back to her.

"Some would argue that, yes." Sigyn wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging his back. "I would disagree with them. As should you."

"Laufeyson" Loki muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I am Laufeyson. I am a Jotun." Loki said louder.

"Oh" Sigyn sighed in realization. She held him tighter. He twisted around, facing her.

"Do you understand now? I am a monster, some relic Odin decided to keep after the war. My whole life a lie, unwittingly a pawn in some twisted game of his. Everything makes sense now. I finally have clarity."

"Clarity?"

"The reason why I have been treated inferiorly my entire life is because I am descended from an inferior race.

"You're not inferior." Sigyn uttered softly.

"Just leave Sigyn." Loki broke away, turning away from her.

"Leave? I don't understand."

"I release you from your duty as my wife. You don't belong with a monster." Loki tried very hard to keep his voice level, but he didn't succeed.

"You're right. I don't." Sigyn said softly. Loki turned around, unable to hide the hurt etched on his face. "I am not with a monster now. I never have been." Sigyn cradled his cheek.

"This changes things. Didn't you listen? I released you from your duty to support me. Please stop it." Loki fretted darkly.

"I support you because I want to, not because it a wife's duty." Sigyn snapped.

"Shut up! Stop lying Sigyn to me. I am a frost giant!"

"I am not lying. I wouldn't put up with you if that was the case. I am here for a very simple reason." Sigyn walked up to Loki and put her arms around his neck. She stared into his eyes fiercely, bringing her face close enough for their noses to brush.

Loki stood frozen, staring hard at her. His brain working fast to comprehend her actions.

"All this doesn't change a single thing. Fortunately for you, I have fallen irrevocably in love with you. I am never going to leave you, even if you want me to." Sigyn's lips brushed against Loki's as she spoke.

"Trust me." Sigyn glanced down, before looking up pleadingly. He softened under her grip.

"I trust you." He whispered. Her lips met his as he spoke. It was a quiet, and tender kiss. It was one shared between two old lovers who knew they had the time to take it slow, and revel in the moment. Loki took a deep breath, leaning his forehead on Sigyn's.

"I'm glad we settled that, you had me worried there for a second." Sigyn said honestly.

Loki let out a shaky laugh, amazed that Sigyn could make a joke out the whole situation.

Sigyn took a step back, sobering up. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure yet. I am so angry. I can feel my rage boiling under my skin." Loki muttered. "I can't place it anywhere, not with Odin asleep."

"Are you sure you're angry with him?" Sigyn asked softly.

"What do you mean? He has lied to me all my life. I think that justifies a good deal of anger."

"But he didn't throw you out in the cold. Granted he hasn't been the kindest or caring, but he's been there, somewhat, for you for centuries."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I am suggesting that you place your anger away from your family."

"They aren't my family."

"Don't delude yourself Loki. You choose your own family. I've chosen you and your children as my family. Do you choose the frost giants?"

"No. I want nothing to do with them."

"Well then, there's your answer." Sigyn pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

Loki sighed. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, breathing in her scent.

"I am still angry at Father." Loki mumbled against Sigyn's hair.

"I know, that's expected. I am too."

AAAAA

Sigyn woke up in a cold sweat, "Oh Loki, I had the most horrendous dream." Sigyn sighed while rolling over around to see, to her astonishment, that bed was empty. Sigyn shot out of bed, where had he gone?, she thought as she hastily pulled on a robe.

Sigyn paused at the door as she deliberated whom she should go to. She shouldn't worry Frigga at this hour, and even if Sif were here instead of earth she wouldn't appreciate the visit. Sigyn would have to find him herself, Sigyn opened the door and walked into the dim light of the corridor.

"Where are you going, my love?" A soft voice asked from within the room.

Sigyn whirled around to see Loki leaning on the dark doorway.

"To find you. Where did you go?" Sigyn crossed her arms against her chest tightly.

"No need for alarm, I just paid someone a visit." Loki held his hand out, which Sigyn took as Loki led her back into the bedroom.

"Who did you visit?" Sigyn asked as Loki removed her robe slowly.

"My biological father" Loki said with his back to her, as he hung her robe.

"Did you kill him?" Sigyn asked hesitantly.

Loki chuckled darkly, "No, not yet. I went there to make a deal."

"Of what sort?"

"I asked him to kill Odin."

Sigyn threw up her arms, "Are you insane?!"

"No. Listen." Loki grabbed Sigyn's hands and brought them together. "I will help Laufey into Odin's chambers, and once he is there I will kill him. Everyone will think I am the hero who saved the King's life. Once Father wakes he cannot be anything but proud of me. He will owe his life to me."

"If anyone finds out they would charge you with treason to the King."

"No one will find it out. I wasn't named God of Mischief for nothing."

"But what if they do." Sigyn fretted turning her back to Loki. "Can you reverse what you've done?"

"No, nor do I have any desire to."

Sigyn turned around, and tried to read Loki's face in the dark. She couldn't. "Are you sure this is the best course of action?"

"It is the one I wish to take. I hope that all this new knowledge about my past will not prevent you from supporting me as you have previously done."

What Loki was doing was cruel. Sigyn knew that Loki was fully capable and could even excel in cruelty at times. This was one of the few times that she felt his cruelty directly and she didn't like it one bit. He was testing her strength and love, and she hated to be tested in such a degrading fashion. But she couldn't do a thing about it.

"Have no fear, my love, I will support you to my dying breath."

* * *

They gathered in the throne room. Only a few guards lined the walls. Sigyn stood quietly, watching two conversations with bemusement. Odin was bickering with a lendmann, while Thor was in an argument with Sif.

"I should come with you!" Sif argued.

"Father can only send one." Thor was wrong, but he didn't know that, Sigyn thought dryly.

"Loki is dangerous. I am not sure you would be able-"

"Unable to do what?" Thor asked angrily.

Sif glanced at Sigyn, who politely looked the other way. "To kill him if the occasion calls for it."

"He is my brother, no matter what he says. It won't come to that." Thor said firmly.

"You don't know that."

"This conversation is over." Thor turned away.

"Are you going to see her?" Sif asked tensely.

"I plan to get Loki and come home." Thor evaded the question.

"Are you going to look for her?"

Thor blew out of his cheeks. "No."

Sigyn watched with astonishment as Sif uncharastically bounced up and down before kissing Thor quickly and lightly on his lips. Thor looked surprised, but he didn't push her away.

"Be safe my husband" Sif whispered.

"I will." Thor said gruffly.

"The decision is final. I am King and you are not!" Odin barked, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Loki and the Tesseract are our responsibility and I trust Thor in this regard."

"You have nothing to fear. I will find Loki." Thor's voice boomed across the hall as he approached the lendmann.

"I don't doubt your capabilities Thor. I don't believe this is the safest method. Thor is the only heir now, we should approach this with caution." The lendmann said bravely.

"I did offer my services" Sigyn pipped up. Nobody looked her way.

"It's ready. If we are going to do this." Frigga said calmly. She stood over a cauldron, black smoke seeping over the edges.

"I am ready Mother." Thor stepped up, Mjolnir gripped in his hand.

"Remember to come home, you must use the Tesseract. We will try to find an alternative path here, but you cannot depend on us." Frigga fretted.

"I will remember Mother" Thor smiled as he knelt. Odin slowly poured the contents of the cauldron over Thor, as Frigga began to chant.

Sigyn watched in frustration as Thor vanished in the black smoke.

"You've made a mistake." Sigyn said loud enough for Odin to hear.

"Shh Sigyn." Sif whispered. "Don't be a fool."

Odin turned his head. "You dare defy me? Do you wish for punishment?"

"No. I just believe I would have been a better choice. I am his wife after all."

"Of course dear. We all want Loki back." Frigga said smoothly, trying to decrease the tension that was building. The next part of the plan would have to be delicately done or else Sigyn could be facing more than she could handle.

"I just don't understand why the King is being blinded in his anger." Sigyn put on a false face of innocence.

The lendmann blanched in horror, as Sif covered her mouth in shock. Frigga held back a smile.

"You are testing my patience." Odin said dangerously.

"I am not going to stop. I need to see him!" Sigyn shouted.

"Guards lock her in her rooms. She is not permitted to leave until Loki is in Asgard."

"What?! No!" Sigyn shouted as the guards drug her out of the throne room. She gave the appropriate amount of resistance that they would expect, before willingly following them to her rooms.

"Sorry M'lady. Kings orders until Loki returns." One guard said, with a grim smile, before he locked her doors.

Sigyn let out a breath of air, and smiled. Now no one would notice her absence. She grabbed the sheet of parchment she had found earlier and her prepacked bag. It was part of Loki's notes on portal jumping. Her clever boy had been slipping from Heimdall's gaze to other realms for centuries.

This wouldn't place her right where Loki was, as Frigga's magic would, but Loki wouldn't be hard to be find. From what Heimdall had said, he wasn't exactly hiding.

As she whispered the enchantment, green smoke came off the parchment surrounding her, Sigyn couldn't help but smile.

**Next Chapter: A brotherly reunion is in store. **

**How did you like the flashback? That was hard to get just right. Let me know what you thought.**


	6. Unwanted Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't anything Marvel related!**

**Unwanted Reunion**

Loki had been silent the entire plane ride. As a wordsmith he knew that sometimes silence could be more unsettling than words. In this case his silence was causing tension and fear within his three captors. Loki grimaced as he saw the flash of lightning. It had been only an hour since he made his grand appearance, he had expected a bit more time before Thor would arrive.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Captain America said tersely. His fear oozed out of him clearly through the way he demanded authority Loki noted carefully.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki said softly, looking up at the roof, purposefully answering the question after being silent for so long, and being vague enough to worry them.

They had enough time to look at each other with puzzlement before Thor landed on the roof, shaking the plane. How dramatic of him, Loki thought dryly, he could have waited till they landed.

Iron Man smartly put back on his suit, but he foolishly opened the hatch, letting Thor land hammer first into the plane. Thor knocked Iron Man out of the way, and grabbed Loki by the neck without a word throwing them both out of the plane. The wind rushed against Loki's face. He had never like flying with Thor in the old days, that feeling hadn't changed.

Thor tossed Loki roughly into the ground, landing on his feet. Loki groaned, and laughed breathlessly choosing to lay in the ground, reveling in the moment.

"Where is the tesseract?" Thor said bluntly, anger filled his voice.

"Ah hah! I missed you too." Loki teased cruelly, he put aside the thought that he might actually mean those words.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?"

"Ohh. You should thank me. With the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did Frigga have to conjure up to bring you here?" Loki said darkly, standing up slowly.

Thor dropped Mjolnir, with that it seemed he dropped his original purpose. Thor grabbed Loki pulling him up, and placed a hand on Loki's neck. "Listen. I thought you dead."

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked honestly wondering, letting his guard down the slightest bit.

"We all did. The kingdom misses it's prince. Sigyn wanted to come tonight."

Loki paused glancing at the ground, it had been a long time since someone had said that name. "Why didn't she? That might have been more persuasive than this." Loki waved a hand at Thor.

"Our father-"

Wrong move, Loki quickly shut down and raised a finger. "Your father." Loki broke away and spit out his words angrily. "He did tell you about my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor desperately tried to appeal to Loki's emotional side.

"I remember a shadow. Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, when I was and should be king." Not only that, Loki remembered that gut wrenching feeling when Odin dismissed all of his sacrifices as nothing. That could not be forgotten, not ever.

"So you'll take this world in recompence for your imagined slights? No! The earth is under my protection."

Loki gave a gasp of laughter before smirking. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other, while you idly fret."

"They are better left alone, from both you and I. This is a foolish pursuit brother. They won't accept your ruling."

"I've seen worlds you've never known about. I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the tesseract and when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be king?" Thor growled roughly.

"I am a king! I was born to rule!" Loki screamed in rage.

"Not here!" Thor replied with the same intensity. He rushed to Loki, and grabbed his neck. "You give up the tesseract. You give up this pointless dream, and come home to those who love you."

"I'm fairly sure the Odin doesn't love his enemy's son, the one whose caused so much trouble for Asgard. I don't think he ever did." Loki's tone slipped into dark sarcasm.

"Do you doubt Frigga or Sigyn's love as well?" Thor watched Loki's face closely. Loki held a blank face, blinking once before speaking, changing the subject.

"I don't have it. You need the cube to bring you home, and I have sent it, I know not where." Loki said slowly avoiding the question. Relishing instead on testing Thor's patience.

"Listen well Brother-" A bright stream of light knocked Thor off the side of the cliff.

"I'm listening." Loki said innocently, staring at the empty space where Thor had been.

* * *

Loki sat quietly in the garden. He watched a tiny dragonfly flutter over a bush. It's miniscule maw blowing tufts of fire, burning the vibrant green leaves.

"Where have you been Loki?" Frigga asked tenderly, as she came to sit next to him.

"Out." Loki said noncommittally, holding a finger out for the dragonfly, which landed neatly on his forefinger.

"Careful with those. They'll burn you. It's not good to be out alone Loki. You are still a child."

"I know. I...I just didn't want to be near them."

"Who?"

"Father and Thor."

"What have they done now?" Frigga said smiling, wrapping her arm around Loki's slight frame.

"Everything, and nothing." Loki gazed up at his mother, eyes wide, "Do you know what I mean?"

"I understand perfectly."

"I am never good enough." Loki muttered. The dragonfly flew away, catching a warm breeze.

"That's not true."

"It feels that way Mother. I want something Thor doesn't have."

"That sounds a bit selfish." Frigga pointed out.

"Then I am selfish, I can't help how I feel." Loki dug his foot into the dirt, and waited for a response. It didn't come.

"Mother?" Frigga blinked, and looked at Loki as if she had just seen him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I might have a solution to your predicament."

"Really!"

"Now this has to stay between you and I for awhile. Your father won't like it at all, but how would you like to learn seiðr?" Frigga's face lit up.

"Seiðr?" The word felt foreign on Loki's tongue. "I thought you had to be born with that?"

"That's somewhat true. There is a way for the experienced to give another part of their power. Everyone has the potential for most types of magic, it really depends on whether the gate is locked or not."

"And you could unlock this gate?"

"If you desire it."

"You are willing to share your seiðr with me." Loki was astonished, magic was apart of Mother's identity. "Why?"

"You are my son, and I would do anything and everything to make you happy."

AAAAA

"I leave for a tour of the realms for three weeks and this is what I return to?!" Odin shouted at Frigga in their private chambers away from listening ears.

"Loki has a talent for magic. He deserves something special." Frigga said tersely from her sitting chair.

"He deserves nothing Frigga."

"Odin!" Frigga's face flushed a bright red in anger. "You made him your son, start acting like it."

"I don't have to do anything."

"The lessons are helping Loki. He was depressed, which isn't good for someone so young, these lessons make him happy. I was thinking about expanding my lessons in a few years to other noblemen's children, perhaps Thor may join, he has expressed interest."

"No." Odin's voice lowered dangerously. "Do whatever you want, but do not put my son anywhere near magic."

"He will have to wield some magic to use Mjolnir. You did promise him that weapon."

"Frigga, listen to me well, I don't care what you do with the frost giant, but if my son joins those lessons there will be serious consequences."

Frigga stared hard at Odin, hiding her shock at his blatant disrespect for Loki. Sometimes she wished that their marriage had been arranged so she wouldn't have to deal with the fact that she married this man for love.

"I assure you, my husband, that your son will not come near the arts of magic. But my son, Loki, will not be discouraged from learning. His happiness and well being are my primary concern. What is yours?"

* * *

The cliff had a particularly nice vantage point of the testosterone filled fight in the valley below. Loki settled into the rock. Shouts echoed out of the valley reverberating off the rock walls.

"Do not touch me again"

"Then don't take my stuff."

"This is beyond you metal man. Loki will face Asgardian justice." Loki growled softly when he heard those particular words. Thor hadn't said anything about justice mere minutes ago.

"He gives up the cube, he's all yours. Till then stay out of the way."

Loki sat crouched on the rock, and watched curiously as Thor threw Mjolnir at Stark. He could help but smirk as Thor gave a worried glance in his direction. And the fight began. Of course Thor had to bring lighting and flying into the picture, because that's the only way Thor fights.

That said, Loki knew he had a particular style of fighting as well. But he liked to think that his had more flare.

"Ooo. The Captain is off to the rescue." Loki murmured, as his eyes trailed the running man in blue.

"Hey!" Steve threw his shield between the two fighters. "That's enough. Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes." Loki didn't know his actions had been upgraded to schemes. What a delightful surprise.

"Then prove it. Put that hammer down."

"Uh yeah no. Bad call. He loves his hammer." Thor slammed Tony in the chest with Mjolnir.

"You want me to put the hammer down!" Thor jumped up, Mjolnir flew into his hand. The whole forest echoed with the sound of shield and hammer colliding. But the shield resisted, Loki had an inkling that would happen.

"Are we good here?"

Loki shifted away from the rock shelf, as the men started to get up and look for him.

"There you are reindeer games" Tony landed loudly next to Loki, and placed cuffs on his hands. Loki rolled his eyes at the name, this wasn't going to get old.

Captain America's head appeared on the rock as he climbed up, "Oh good. You chose to stick around."

Thor landed next to Tony, and gave Loki a dark look.

"I am still listening Thor, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Loki cocked his head to the side.

"It matters not."

"I think it does, brother dear, when were you going to tell me about all that Asgardian justice?"

Tony and the Captain made audible sounds of surprise. Apparently their relationship wasn't apparent through looks, that made sense, they weren't related.

"It doesn't matter, not until we have the tesseract." Thor took Loki's arm, and looked towards the other men. "I will take him to your flying ship."

"It's called a plane." Tony pointed out snarkily as they left.

AAAAA

The plane ride was more awkward than the first one. Loki was back in his original seat with Thor hovering close by. Steve sat across from them, while Tony, suit off, stood near Natasha's seat. It was completely silent, a cricket wouldn't have felt comfortable in here.

The heavy silence was interrupted by a Black Sabbath song, Tony quickly reached over and grabbed his phone. Everyone except Natasha turned their heads towards the sound.

"Hey Pep...I'm fine. What did Coulson say?"

Natasha interrupted, "Probably to say you went out of line." Steve chuckled softly at her comment.

"Shh. I'm on the phone."

"Just Natalie-sorry Natasha. I just helped out when needed." Tony threw a pointed glance at Steve.

"Darling, don't worry. That won't be a problem. Loki is in custody….Well if you stayed with me last night, you would have known that's not the case…..True….So do I. He's not exactly at base yet." Tony shifted and met Loki's unfaltering gaze. He turned away slowly.

"We're on the plane still….I'll see you soon. I promise….I'll take that as a compliment. I love you too."

Loki watched curiously as Tony quickly stuffed his phone in his pocket. It appeared that someone loved the upstart fool. That wasn't on the report. How much wasn't on the report?

Thor grasped Loki's arm, bringing Loki's focus back to Thor.

"What will it take for you to come home peacefully?" Thor asked his voice low, both brothers were painfully aware that their conversation was being listened in on.

"A time machine"

"You know that I don't have access to that."

"Do they exist? Did I miss the invention of the time machine?" Steve asked curiously.

Everyone stopped to stare at him. Tony finally answered, "If you had, I think we'd have a bigger problem dealing with nutjobs."

Thor ignored the interruption as best he could. "If I had a time machine, what would you change?"

Loki paused to seriously consider the question, for it is was a good question. "I would go back to that night, the night you thought I died. I wouldn't have let go" Loki became animated as he spoke. "No, I would have ripped out Odin's slimy, pathetic heart, and I would've forced you to watch him slowly gasp for breath completely unable to help him. And once he finally died, I would have tossed him into the abyss laughing."

Thor jerked painfully away, staring in horror at Loki.

AAAAA

Frigga softly walked up to Heimdall, who was gazing outwards, even though the bifrost was still in shambles.

"M'lady, What brings you to the edge?" Heimdall asked slowly, his eyes never leaving the inky sky.

"I think you know." Frigga smiled sweetly.

"Does the King approve?"

"What the King doesn't know won't hurt him. Not in this case." Frigga caught Heimdall's sly glance. She knew that Heimdall held a soft spot for her, and wouldn't report her actions.

"Thor has arrived safely."

"I don't doubt it. I made the spell." Frigga teased.

"He has found Loki."

"Ah. I am going to guess that not all has gone to plan?"

"Loki is stubborn, as usual m'lady." Heimdall said darkly.

"He got that from me, I'm afraid." Frigga said, eyes narrowed, subtly reminding Heimdall of his place.

"He refuses to give Thor the cube."

"I expected as much. Can I see what has happened?"

"M'Lady I prefer to avoid such magic." Heimdall turned fully towards Frigga.

"You won't make an exception just this once?"

"With you, it is never once." Heimdall sighed while he removed his helmet.

"Thank you" Frigga placed her hand lightly on Heimdall's forehead and bowed her head in concentration.

Images and words rushed quickly past her. Too fast to even comprehend.

"Slow down. Focus Heimdall." She muttered. Heimdall grunted in response. The images slowed enough to tell a story. A tragic one at that, the last scene frozen on her son, her dear son, pacing within a glass cage like a tired animal.

"Oh Loki." Frigga sighed, her breath hitched. "My sweet, beautiful boy, what has become of you?"

**Next Chapter: Get ready to meet a familiar face, and hear the other side of that phone call.**

**A/N: As always I appreciate thoughts and opinions in the form of reviews. **


	7. Deceptions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Marvel, or Norse Mythology, or the world.**

**Deceptions**

Sigyn was disoriented. It appeared she had landed in a Midgardian port for planes. She was in a small waiting room with a ginger woman dialing a phone. She quickly dropped her Asgardian clothing in favor for a dark pencil skirt and an off white blouse. It appeared the other woman had reached the person on other line.

"Tony! Are you okay? Agent Coulson called….That you jumped into a fight without S.H.I.E.L.D's say so. Sounds like something you'd do." The woman smiled weakly. She didn't notice Sigyn edging towards the door.

"Who was that?...I'm glad she's there to keep you in line, but I need you to be safe and come back to me….Loki? The Norse god? Isn't that a legend?"

Sigyn froze from her place, hand on the door handle, and turned robotically towards the distracted woman. She ran the whole conversation she'd overheard through her head. This woman was important. Magic had a funny way of working.

"If I stayed last night, you wouldn't have gotten anything done….I'm glad you caught the guy. I have to get back….What! Not at the base yet?...Tony!...I love you, you insane man." The woman laughed lightly before hanging up the phone.

"Excuse me, Miss." Sigyn said hesitantly, approaching the woman.

"Yes?"

"Was that S.H.I.E.L.D you were speaking to?"

"What do you know of S.H.I.E.L.D?" The woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I am Anne, my husband works in S.H.I.E.L.D. I overheard your conversation, and I couldn't help myself. You see, Luke, my husband, hasn't been in touch for a while, but he's on duty. So when I heard you talking to your husband-"

"Boyfriend" The woman corrected.

"Sorry- boyfriend about a base. I thought I might ask if you know where it is or how to contact it. I really need to see him." Sigyn lied through her teeth, hopefully the woman bought it. Sigyn had learned from the best.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry about that. I hope you find him. My name is Pepper, but I don't think I can help you. I have never been to the base before. I'm not really supposed to know anything about all this."

"Oh neither am I! That's why it's so hard. What if something happens to your boyfriend? Will they contact you?"

"I believe they would." Pepper said slowly.

"Then why didn't they do that for me?" Sigyn sat down softly, and placed her hand over her face. It took only 7 seconds for Pepper to choose to sit next to her, and place an arm around her.

"Maybe nothing has happened to him."

"How can you be so optimistic? He never misses a phone call, it's not like him at all." Sigyn let a tear roll.

"Oh Anne. He sounds like a great guy. Why don't I call an Agent I know? Maybe he can help."

"Thank you. That would be such a help." Sigyn wiped her tears away.

Pepper walked away, dialing her phone. Sigyn sat quietly and watched the T.V. silently. Suddenly her heart dropped. There was Loki on the screen in full battle regalia with a crowd of people kneeling. The video was shaky, probably taken by an ameture, it showed some masked man fighting her husband. The video blacked out, and was replaced by a reporter speaking with a close up of Loki in the background. His hair was longer.

"That must be the guy." Pepper's voice startled Sigyn out of her trance.

"What guy?"

"The one my boyfriend retrieved. I talked to Agent Coulson. He couldn't say much, but the base is in the air. It's a huge helipad apparently. Right now it's somewhere over upstate New York. He couldn't give me exact coordinates, protocol and such. I know it's not much…"

"No it is more than enough."

"I could ask him if Luke is there."

"No no. Luke would get mad if he knew I had been pestering agents. It's a relief to know at least where he should be."

"I'm glad. Are you getting on this flight?" Pepper asked.

"Uh. No actually." Sigyn looked up at the destination panel. "It appears I am at the wrong gate. Wow. How did that happen?" Sigyn gave a breathy laugh. "The fates led me to wander in here to find you, I guess."

"Maybe" Pepper smiled tightly.

"I'd better get to the right gate. Thanks so much Pepper." Sigyn stood up awkwardly, and headed out backwards.

Pepper stared after her, giving her an odd look.

AAAAA

The girlfriend of a high operating agent wouldn't be alone, Sigyn thought carefully as she scanned the terminal. She noticed a man who looked out of place, who periodically glanced toward the glass room that held Pepper.

Sigyn decided to take a risk. "Everything is clear and ready for departure. Pepper remains safe." Sigyn reported to the man.

"Good." The man replied automatically, then did a double take. "Who are you?"

"Agent Freya of S.H.I.E.L.D. Sorry, have we not met yet?"

"No. We haven't."

"Apologies then. This is going to be awkward, but base has called me back. They need reinforcements there."

"Is everything okay?"

"New prisoner. A bit of a high profile case, nothing more. Do you know where the helicopter is parked?"

"You don't know where it is?"

"The helicopter that brought me in has left. I don't know where the current one is located." Sigyn lied smoothly.

"It's in the back. Gate 32B."

"Thanks." Sigyn quickly walked away.

"Happy?" Pepper popped her head out of the glass door. "Why were you talking to Anne? I thought she had a plane to catch."  
"Anne? That was Agent Freya." Happy stood up slowly.

"Agent? No. She's married to a missing agent." Pepper insisted.

"That's not what she said." Happy whirled around to look for the mysterious woman to find she was already gone.

* * *

"Loki Loki Loki!" Sigyn's voice carried throughout the halls of the library. Loki smiled quietly as he looked up to see Sigyn hopping over stacks of books towards him.

"Yes?"

Sigyn stopped in front of him, out of breath, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. "I have awful news." She sat down in front of Loki on the floor. "You know that my mother sends me a letter every week."

"I have noticed that."

"Well, this letter was awful." Sigyn paused and looked at the ground. "She's sending me away."

"What?" Loki dropped his book in shock.

"Not immediately. I have till the end of the year."

"Why? You have only just caught up to me in our magic lessons."

"That doesn't matter to her. I am not meant to be the greatest sorcerous as you may be. I get to look forward to marrying some nobleman. I apparently have much to learn in the art of luring a husband and being a good wife."

"Marriage? But you're...not that age." Loki was struck with the idea that Sigyn would marry someone. He hadn't given it much thought, then again he hadn't given his own marriage prospects much thought either. Odin probably had some dull foreign princess in mind

"It's never too early to start. It's going to take years." Sigyn said dryly. "I think she wants to make sure that living here hasn't changed me."

"I am sorry." Loki reached out to hold Sigyn's hand. "Know that you will be sorely missed."

Sigyn smiled, a tint of flush visible on her cheeks if one looked close enough.

"So," Loki let go of her hand. "What are you going to do with your last year?"

"I" Sigyn looked around the old library before focusing on Loki, who was content to just watch her. "I want to do everything I can't at Sessrunmir Halls. I want to learn everything I possibly can."

"What are you going to do first?"

"I think I want to learn how to fight. Do you think Thor would teach me?"

"Thor will do a lot of things to show off his muscles."

"Great. Thanks!" Sigyn jumped up abruptly and ran off to armory.

"But I'd be willing to help." Loki whispered to the wall.

AAAAA

Loki couldn't help himself. He walked silently into the training room to see Sigyn and Thor fighting. Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral lined the wall watching them spar.

Sif let out a whoop of excitement as Thor disarmed Sigyn and pinned her arms to her back.

"That was a good try Sigyn." Thor said without a drop of sweat visible on his body.

"Thanks"

"But I do not think I will be the best teacher for you. Perhaps Sif will be a better teacher, there is a subtle difference between a man's fighting style versus a woman's."

"Should I take offense Thor?" Sif asked as she approached him. "That felt like an insult."

"I meant it in the highest regard." Thor smiled, taking her hand as he exited the arena.

"I don't think I have the time to teach Sigyn all the basics." Sif shrugged her shoulders, "She has much to learn."

"I am sure I would be a fast learner."

"Even then, is it even worth it? When are you going to fight?"

"I'll teach her." Loki said quietly causing all to turn towards the source of the voice.

"Brother, I did not know you were here! Welcome!" Thor's voice boomed happily across the room.

Loki slowly entered the arena. "I can teach Sigyn."

"I didn't know you could fight." Sigyn admitted softly.

Fandral laughed from the wall, "That is because he never trains with us. Always alone this one is."

"I want to watch this." Volstagg rumbled from the wall that Thor and Sif had joined as well.

Loki turned to the shocked Sigyn with a mischievous smile. This was going to be fun. "Ready? Give me your best shot."

Loki saw the determination in Sigyn's eyes. She had been beaten once, she wouldn't want to be again. Loki chose to not go easy on her.

Sigyn aimed a punch at Loki's nose, but he caught her hand in mid air. He twisted her arm to the left. She let out a gasp of pain before using her other arm to knock his hand out the way.

"Never go for the obvious punch."

Sigyn threw a punch that Loki easily ducked. He laughed at her frustration, and was caught off guard when Sigyn kicked Loki in the shin, knocking Loki off his feet. Sigyn dropped to the ground, digging her knee into his chest.

"Thanks for the tip." Sigyn smiled smugly. And before her eyes, Loki vanished into thin air.

Loki appeared behind her and knocked her face down on the floor, he straddled her back. "You're very welcome."

Sigyn struggled to get up from underneath Loki. She managed to flip herself so her front faced Loki. She punched Loki in the gut, knocking him off her. She quickly stood up, and looked around, Loki was nowhere to be found. She gave a quizzical look at the others who were just as confused as she was.

Loki appeared in front of Sigyn and punched her face.

"Gah!" Sigyn yelled, angrily swiping at Loki. He deftly stepped to the side, and grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her into a headlock, a knife suddenly pressed against her throat.

"Always surprise your opponent." Loki whispered roughly into Sigyn's ear.

There was a moment where Loki thought he had won, but then Sigyn's form shimmered as she passed through Loki's arms and she rolled onto the floor. He had to admit that her use of magic was impressive.

He followed her to the floor, and she kicked him hard in the jaw. Loki could feel the blood welling in his mouth. It was time for this to stop. He tackled her and pinned her to the ground, even as she tried to get up Loki slammed her down. The knife pressed to Sigyn's throat ended it.

"You're dead." Loki announced loudly.

There was a moment of stillness as everyone watching caught their breath. Loki glanced down at Sigyn and they caught eyes. Suddenly Loki fought the urge to blush as he realized how her chest pressed up against him as she breathed heavily.

"That was fantastic brother!" Thor exclaimed

"It was quite good." Fandral admitted, "Unusual style, but good."

Sif slowly lifted herself off the wall, "I am sure Loki will have an easy time teaching a woman. It is his style."

"Just as you fight like a man. I am not so sure any noblemen is going to want to marry a man such as you." Loki spit out angrily.

"Loki" Thor started.

"No." Sif interrupted. "I am sure every women is going to swoon for the man who cheats in a fight."

"I think we should get some food. I tire of this." Volstagg interrupted the potential fight.

"I agree." Thor pulled Sif somewhat forcefully out of the room.

"It seems you've made her angry." Sigyn held back a laugh.

"It would seem so." Loki rolled off Sigyn, who sat upright. "I was serious about teaching you."

"Oh, I know. I fully expect you to teach me how to teleport or whatever you did."

Loki smiled. "Mother taught me. I can try to teach you. I hope I didn't hurt in our first lesson." Loki gently touched Sign's cheek, it looked like there would be bruising.

"I'm fine. You're one to talk, I think I drew blood."

Loki wiped the blood away inconspicuously.

"I know something else I want to do before I go."

"What?"

"I want to help you with one of your pranks."

"Really? I don't think so."

"Why not? I could be your fall guy."

"I don't think anyone would believe you were responsible."

"Please" Sigyn scooted closer to Loki and batted her eyes playfully. "Give me a chance."

"Say I let you help, you have to share equal burden of any and all consequences."

"Done"

"Who do you want to prank?"

"Who do you think?" Sigyn asked archly.

A smile slowly crept on Loki's face. "Sif."

* * *

Agent Coulson couldn't contain his excitement. In mere minutes his idol would be here: Captain America. He thumbed his trading cards that rested in the lining of his suit pocket. His other pocket began to buzz.

"Hello?" He asked as he answered the cell. "... No there isn't any Agent Freya in our system. Why do you ask, Pepper?...I'm on it. Thanks."

Coulson grimaced, he hoped this wasn't another visiting Asgardian. He had enough of those. He dialed another number.

"How many agents are in the helicopter?" He asked brusquely. "Good. Abandon the mission….Don't question me. There has been a breach. Someone is looking for a way here."

He hung up without another word.

"That was brisk." Agent Hill commented, walking up to Coulson.

"Apparently someone discovered the agents posted on Pepper. A woman under the alias of Agent Freya. She's looking for a way to the base."

"That's the last thing we need right now." Hill said dryly.

"I know."

The plane hangar opened up, revealing Loki walking in the middle of group of heavily armed guards. Loki met the gaze of Coulson and smiled shiftily as he passed by the two agents.

"He gives me the chills." Agent Hill whispered once Loki had passed.

"He's one creepy guy. I better get to the control room. Fury will want to debrief Steve, Tony, Natasha and Thor."

"I'll come with you. I want to see Thor."

"He's not that handsome."

Hill raised one eyebrow at Coulson.

"Okay, fine, he's pretty good looking." Coulson admitted as they exited.

AAAAA

Sif had been hesitant for the past few months, and that went against her nature. She was hesitant around Thor, unsure of his true feelings. She was hesitant around Sigyn, unsure if she really had become friends with her. She was hesitant around Odin who she hadn't completely forgiven for banishing Thor.

She hated it.

Sif took a deep breath and walked down the corridor she rarely visited.

"Leave us." She said to the guards.

"Sorry no one can enter that room. Odin's orders."

"I was there when he gave them." Sif sighed. "I'd like to talk to Sigyn. Could you move down the corridor and give us some privacy." Sif touched her sword gently.

They got the message and walked an appropriate distance away.

Sif leaned against the doorway. "Sigyn" No one responded.

"I know you're mad. I know you probably overheard some things I said to Thor in the throne room."

Sif stared at the floor.

"Please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. But you have to understand that your husband is dangerous. You aren't that naive."

Sif grimaced, "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, um, but I need you to know that I would do anything to protect Asgard. I have a sworn duty to do so. That's all I have right now, my honor and duty. As much as I appreciate and value your friendship, I will, if necessary, kill him."

"I would kill Loki, even if Thor hates me for it." Sif whispered to herself.

AAAAA

Sigyn slipped out of the helicopter immediately when it landed. Sigyn had to contain her laughter when the agents got the call about her. Little did they know she was sitting right there, invisible to them.

Sigyn decided to keep the glimmer on, instead of trying to blend in. She found a staircase that led down into the craft away from the bright landing pad. She carefully tiptoed through busy hallways. She followed the flow of agents in a main room and stopped in her tracks when she saw Thor standing nearby.

She edged around Thor slowly. Thor glanced around once, a second of confusion marked his face, before he dismissed it. Sigyn expected that, Thor had grown up with magic and seiðr within his home. She would have been shocked if he hadn't noticed.

Sigyn swiftly left the room, and headed in the direction of the prison room she'd overheard people speak of.

A tall black man with a striking eye patch marched out of room. The door slammed heavily behind him. He looked pissed. That seemed like a good place to start looking for Loki, Sigyn decided.

Sigyn opened the door softly. The room was enormous, a glass circular cage rested in the middle of a shaft. Sigyn stealthily padded over to the door, and pressed her hand against the glass.

Loki turned around, one brow raised. He walked slowly towards the glass. "It takes true skill to hide from me. Someone has trained you well."

Loki waved a hand and Sigyn's glimmer dissolved.

"Sigyn?" Loki breathed in shock.

**I would say I am sorry for the cliff hanger, but then I would be lying.**


	8. Desired Reunion

**Disclaimer: The rights belong to Marvel, not me...**

**Desired Reunion**

Loki quickly projected an illusion of himself, and hid Sigyn and himself from prying eyes and ears. He took a step back, taking in the image of his wife fully.

"Loki." Sigyn said simply, and walked through the glass. Her eyes trailed up and down Loki's body, before resting on his face. "You grew out your hair."

Loki let out a gasp of air. "Yes. I didn't feel the need to cut it."

Sigyn swallowed. "You left without saying a word."

"It was a last minute decision Sigyn. What did you think that I would pop over to say goodbye and then fall off the bifrost?" Loki's facial expression twisted into something ugly as he remembered the ordeal.

Sigyn pressed her hand to her mouth, trying hard not to cry. "I thought you wouldn't leave me...or your children."

"I had no choice."

"You've always had a choice Loki." Sigyn's voice rose.

"No. You didn't hear what Odin said to me as I dangled off that spear!" Loki shouted angrily.

"I don't care what he said!" Sigyn shouted back, "Be a man and get over it!"

"I am a man! He took my throne, my dignity! I gave him all I could and it wasn't enough! I killed my father for him! I gave him the ultimate sacrifice of my love, and he tossed it away like it was nothing!"

"He didn't make you do that, Odin was asleep! That was all your choice! I thought you were dead. I have lived for the past year, every moment and action, with the fact that you were dead. How could you do that to me? How could you give up on me?!"

"I didn't give up on you! I gave up on myself!" Loki froze for a moment, before saying in a much quieter voice, "I didn't care if I died."

"Shut up just shut up!" Sigyn yelled, and raised her hand to smack Loki. He quickly grabbed her hand, and they froze staring at each other, chests heaving. Unanticipatedly Loki brought her hand to his face, tugging Sigyn closer, breathing in her scent.

"Have you got the yelling out your system?" Loki asked roughly, his face pressed against her hand.

"No. There's a little bit still there." Sigyn mumbled grumpily.

Loki looked up slyly, and raised an eyebrow "I've missed you too." He whispered softly.

"That's the understatement of the century." Sigyn sighed, compliantly led into Loki's arms. She gingerly pressed herself against him, as Loki wrapped his arms around Sigyn.

* * *

"Loki, son of Odin." A deep booming voice startled Loki out of his dark reveries. "You wish to make a deal with me."

"Ah. The great man himself, I didn't expect you to show." Loki smiled tightly, his mind raced, something was wrong. Thanos wouldn't agree to a deal in person unless he wanted something more, and why did he say son of Odin, was that a taunt or did he not know otherwise.

"When we deal with the tesseract, I will always show." Thanos said ominously. Loki glanced around the empty tavern. The bartender was gone, probably paid off. So much for a public place.

"That's good to know." Loki finally said.

"Though your ambition could have a larger perspective, young prince, I have decided that the Chitauri will support your cause."

"Really?" Loki didn't try to hide his surprise.

"In exchange for the tesseract. You have one day with the armies of the Chitauri. One day only, and then the tesseract must be in my hands by nightfall."

"I think we have a deal then."

"Not quite." Thanos smiled. "I don't think you have the capabilities to accomplish this mission yet." Thanos's eyes glinted maliciously.

"Then why assign me the task?"

"I can't resist an idle mind. They're so easy to play with." Thanos pressed his hand against Loki's forehead.

Loki screamed and thrashed against Thanos, his brain felt like it was being split in two. Bits and pieces felt like they were being sewn back together in all the wrong places. Black spots filled his vision as Loki struggled to stay conscience.

"Shhh. I am only stretching the mind. Nothing more." Thanos's whispered words were the last things Loki heard as he fell.

AAAAA

Loki blinked, he didn't remember sitting down. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was reminding you of the true power of the tesseract, and how important it is for you to succeed." Thanos said slowly, his dark eyes held Loki's. "You were born to rule."

Loki blinked again. "Right. Yes. The true power of the tesseract is magnificent."

"I am sure you will wield it brilliantly in your day of glory." Thanos said as he stood. He towered over Loki's seated body, hei didn't understand the mysterious smile Thanos possesed.

"I will."

"I shall send a messenger when I am ready to proceed further."

"I'll be waiting." Loki said confidently to Thanos's receding figure. When he was gone the tavern immediately began to fill with people.

"I was born to rule." Loki whispered repeatedly.

* * *

Deputy Director was not a job to take lightly. Agent Hill had fought her way up to the top by doing things precisely and to the book, sacrificing her personal life in the process. Director Fury depended on her, and she took great pride in that fact.

So when one of her agents reported an odd sighting on the footage of the Loki's security feed she took it upon herself to clear it up.

"It happened right here, Ma'am." The young agent stammered under Hill's stern gaze. He stopped the rewind, and pressed play.

The screen showed Loki stop pacing, and walked toward the edge of the door.

"How is this relevant?" Hill asked, what did it matter if Loki approached the door, it was impenetrable.

"Just watch."

The Loki on the screen abruptly spoke, "It takes true skill to hide from me. Someone has trained you well."

Suddenly there rested a hand on the glass, the body of the mysterious figure hidden out of view. Loki looked absolutely shocked, it wasn't something Hill had ever expected to see on him. His mouth moved, but Hill didn't hear any words escape.

"Rewind" She demanded.

"But we haven't gotten to the good part yet."

"I want to hear what he said. Increase the volume."

The agent dutifully followed orders. Agent Hill strained her ears enough to hear the one word barely whispered, "Sigyn".

Who was Sigyn? Or what was Sigyn? Agent Hill continued to watch the tape, to her astonishment she saw another Loki appear for a millisecond before it too disappeared, along with the hand. Loki abruptly left the wall and began to pace the floor again.

"How long ago was this?"

"30 to 40 minutes ago."

"And why weren't you observing this live?"

"Uh...things came up Ma'am?"

"Not a good enough excuse. Bring me Thor." Hill sighed as the agent scurried away. Her job had just gotten harder.

AAAAA

"Come home with me." Sigyn whispered against Loki's chest.

"Alas, my love, it's not that simple."

"Why can't it be?" Sigyn took a step back, and grasped Loki's hand.

"I am not welcome there. Odin would have me imprisoned and I would kill him if I had the chance."

"Okay, then we don't go back to Asgard-"

"Sigyn"

"No. We can leave this place, and go wherever we want. Forget the past, and live in the present happily."

"I hate to destroy your fantasy, but I can't leave. I have to finish what I've started." Loki said tersely. He took a step closer to Sigyn, and placed a hand gently on her cheek. "As much as I would like to run away with you, I just can't."

"Why? I know you still love me- so that's not it. Why are you so intent on conquering Midgard? You used to love visiting this place and its people. What has changed?"

"I believe a lot of things have changed since our last visit to Earth."

Sigyn didn't take the bait, and chose to raise an eyebrow instead.

Loki sighed, he really didn't want to go into this at the moment. "I may have made a deal with the devil."

"The devil?" Sigyn asked slowly.

"Thanos specifically." Loki shrugged his shoulders.

"I've married a fool!" Sigyn exclaimed, turning away.

"Possibly. I have to uphold my end of the bargain or else you will truly be a widow."

Sigyn gagged.

"Now you understand my full predicament."

"No, I really don't. Why would you do that?"

"I didn't really have much to lose." Loki placed his hand on Sigyn's shoulder.

Sigyn turned around to face Loki. "You had everything to lose!"

"I see the yelling has reappeared." Loki said dryly.

Sigyn ran her hands through her hair roughly, breathing deeply. Loki had seen this technique before. Sigyn did this to calm down after someone had pissed her off. Usually that someone was him, not always, but most of the time.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Sigyn finally asked.

"Only that you have grown more beautiful in my absence."

"I am not playing around Loki. Thanos is dangerous, one hears stories about his powers over mind control. Tell me you are fine."

"I was born to rule." Loki said automatically.

"Huh?"

"Sorry, um, I'm fine." Loki smiled tightly.

"That doesn't sound fine."

"You told me to tell you that I was fine."

"Loki!"

"I believe Thanos may have done something to me. I am not positive, whenever I think about that I say, 'I was born to rule' automatically."

Sigyn closed her eyes, her fists balled to her side.

"Breath Sigyn." Loki whispered.

"I am." Sigyn snapped back. "You need to see the healers."

"Must I remind you, Asgard equals prison."

"Must I remind you that someone has played with your mind."

"I was born to rule."

"See!"

"I'd rather risk my mind versus my life. I have to get the tesseract to him before nightfall."

"You might be risking both. What if you fail?"

Loki looked past Sigyn in time to see Natasha slip into the room. "I guess I had better not fail. This matter needs my full concentration. Do not be surprised if another side of me appears, but please for the love of all gods, do not interrupt."

Sigyn huffed as she turned around to see the red headed woman make her way to the glass door. Sigyn sat down on the bench, "I've seen all your sides Loki."

Loki breathed deeply, and in a moment he melded with his clone.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me."

AAAAA

In less than five minutes Thor was standing next to Agent Hill. It was an impressive time frame, she would have possibly given the agent a promotion for it, if he hadn't messed up so completely.

"You sent for me?"

"Yes. I have some footage of Loki's security feed I'd like you to review."

Hill played the clip, pausing right after the duplicate Loki disappeared.

"Well, what do you make of it?"

"My brother has always been proficient in the art of the magics. From what I know duplication is a fairly simple process for anyone above the beginner level." Thor said simply.

"Should we be worried about an escape?"

Thor gave Hill a stern look. "Loki would not be here if he didn't want to be. Until he accomplishes what he wants, he will not leave."

"Any idea of what that might be?"

"I believe Natasha has gone to find that out. I doubt she will be successful, my brother is a master of lies."

"I would put more faith in the agency Thor, especially in Natasha. She is the best of the best."

Thor nodded, probably to avoid argument rather than actually agreeing with Hill.

"What do you make of the mysterious Sigyn?"

"Oh, that's not a mystery, and I will deal with that later." Thor said darkly.

"If you're hiding something vital, I have to report that to Fury. You really don't want to see him angry." Hill warned.

"I am not sure how she is here, but I don't believe she is directly against our cause."

"She?"

"Sigyn is Loki's wife."

"Not against our cause, but he is, that sounds like an ... interesting marriage." Hill said dryly, which cracked a smile from Thor.

AAAAA

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab. I'm on my way, send Thor as well." Natasha paused at the door and gave Loki a smirk. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Loki stood silently as he watched Natasha go. He felt Sigyn come up behind him.

"I couldn't tell. Did that go the way you wanted it to?"

"Somewhat. We have yet to see if she does what I want her to."

"Oh. It looked like she beat you." Sigyn glanced up at Loki, who gave her a glare.

"She didn't."

"I don't want you to fail. I hope you know that." Sigyn said softly continuing their previous conversation.

"I know. Time is not on our side at the moment."

"I am well aware. Do you need me to retrieve the tesseract?"

"No, that's already in my possession."

"I really don't understand you, Loki. Why are you worried about giving it to Thanos, if you already have it?"

"I need it to open a portal for a day. I have an army of Chitauri waiting to wage war on Earth."

Sigyn blinked. "I'm sorry I think I misheard you. You intend to lead a Chitauri army and threaten your own life in order for them to come here. When you know full well that Thor has his soul set on retrieving the tesseract."

"Yes."

"You're an idiot Loki." Sigyn said calmly with straight face.

"Thank you for the support dear. I really appreciate it." Loki said sarcastically.

"This is pointless and a waste of innocent lives! Bring the tesseract to Thanos now and then come with me, so that you may be healed."

"No. Things are already set in motion which I cannot, nor do I want to stop. I could always use your help, Sigyn. I need a backup plan."

"I wish you would listen to me."

"I did listen."

"You know full well what I meant." Sigyn snapped.

"Will you help me?"

"Loki, you are on a path to self destruction. How can you ask me to help with that?"

"Think of it as preventing the destruction I would have done if I was alone."

"That is twisted logic."

"Time is running short, Sigyn. Make up your mind or be left in the dust without any knowledge."

"Fine. No innocent lives. I will help you but don't think for a second that I support the conquering of Midgard. I haven't sunk that low yet.

Loki took the jab in stride. "Thank you." A roar of rage shook the room. Loki smiled, "The Hulk's been unleashed."

"Quick, tell me what you need."

AAAAA

The air missiles were locked and loaded. Clint observed the airborne base from the plane. His men were ready, and so was he.

A tiny voice whispered that perhaps he wasn't ready to see her. Clint ignored it and focused on his next target. Loki had provided him clarity, that could not be forgotten.

"Release the missiles." He said curtly to his men.

His side was chosen and the battle had begun.

**Thank you for all your support, it has been amazing! I love hearing your thoughts!**

**I am going on a planned hiatus for a week or two to finalize the next section (phase 2) of this fic, and to have a sane mind for my upcoming finals. We will meet again shortly.**


	9. Sight

**Disclaimer: I own very few things, which doesn't include Marvel in any way, shape or form.**

**Sight**

Sigyn rushed out of the room. Chaos surrounded her. The base was tilted, an engine had been blown apart, a man named the Hulk was causing a serious ruckus in the lower levels, and fearful screams followed her wherever she went.

As much as this bothered her, it was nothing like the battles back in Asgard or Vanaheimr. She turned into a quiet hallway.

"I told you, we shoulda' never came here Simmons." Sigyn spotted two young scientists wandering the halls.

"This is an once in a lifetime opportunity Fitz." The woman named Simmons said happily.

"We're not meant for the field, and you know it!"

"Excuse me." Sigyn appeared suddenly in front of them.

They both responded at the same time, it seemed that wasn't an unfamiliar thing for them, "Bloody hell!" "Oh goodness!"

"Do you know where the loading docks are?" Sigyn asked calmly, touching Fitz's shoulder.

"Sure if you go down-"

"Actually she would want to go down staircase B, Fitz seriously-"

Sigyn took a deep breath and suddenly she wasn't standing in a brightly lit hallway. Sigyn groaned, not this again.

Sigyn watched slowly as she saw moments unfold before her. They were simpler than usual, just smiles and hidden looks between the two scientists. She suddenly felt a pain and longing as Fitz's feelings grew.

"And you're more than that." Fitz's words slipped out, both him and Simmons breathed deeply. Sigyn watched in horror as water filled the space, blocking out the heart wrenching scream.

Sigyn blinked.

Fitz grumbled for a moment before saying, "Simmons is right, take staircase B, two floors down."

"I'm always right." Simmons smiled brightly, nugging Fitz playfully.

Sigyn grasped Fitz shoulders lightly, and stared at him intently. "You'll tell her one day."

"Tell who what?"

Sigyn slid her eyes to look at Simmons, who was watching Sigyn curiously.

Fitz followed her glance, and sighed quietly, "Oh…" Fitz shook his head in confusion. "Wait, how do you-"

Sigyn left them abruptly leaving the two of them very puzzled. She didn't need to meddle any further. The seed was planted. Sigyn threw open the stairwell door, and slid down the railings.

AAAAA

Loki didn't have to wait long for the blundering Thor to brashly fall into his trap. Loki deftly opened the cell door quickly enough for Thor to lunge into the cell after the duplicate Loki.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" Loki asked calmly standing by the control panel.

Thor desperately tried to break the cage, thrusting his hammer against the glass. It left a dent, which was impressive in itself but the cage wobbled threatening to fall.

Loki laughed lightly. "The humans think us immortal, should we test that?"

"Move away please." Loki turned to see a large gun and small man.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the destroyer" Coulson tilted his head towards it. "Even I don't know what it does." Coulson charged up the Revenge and smiled, "Do you want to find out?"

In a millisecond Loki was behind him, a scepter thrust through his back .

"NOOoo" Thor watched in horror as Agent Coulson slumped down the wall.

There was a moment of tense silence. Loki playfully gestured towards his scepter which had appeared out of nowhere. But he said nothing as he slowly pushed the button that released the cage. The last thing he saw was Thor's disgust as the cage tumbled off the carrier. He hadn't seen that, not even when he had threatened Jotunheim. Well, that was new.

"You're going to lose." The soft voice surprised Loki.

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature."

"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don't think that I lack-" Loki flew backwards through a wall as Coulson fired the Revenge.

"So that's what it does." Coulson sighed lightly.

* * *

"Mama. It's happened again." Sigyn said softly as she entered Frejya's chambers.

"Who was it this time?"

"The cook. The one who gives me sweets. She is going to feel a great pain soon. Her husband is going to die in the battle."

"We're at peace Sigyn."

"Oh" Sigyn paused at glanced at the floor, "I suppose it won't be that soon then."

"We don't know that."

"I don't understand why I get these visions, and Nanna doesn't."

"You are different girls. It's time for you to go back to your studies. I have to write a letter to the Queen."

"Mama, I feel ill. Her grief is lingering in my heart."

"You're well enough to read your texts. Off you go." Frejya said briskly, and turned her back to Sigyn.

Sigyn sighed. She didn't feel well enough to argue with her mother.

"Of course Mama."

AAAAA

While the palace was breathtaking, it wasn't the only thing breathtaking here. Sigyn could feel the eyes of the princes on her back as she followed her mother and the Queen to a private room. She had to try very hard not to blush.

"In here my dear." Frigga ushered Sigyn into a small office space. Frejya began to follow, "Oh not you. I'd like to speak with your daughter alone for a moment."

Frejya looked as if she had swallowed a furball. She smiled tightly, before saying slowly, "As you wish, m'lady."

Frigga smiled knowingly before shutting the door. Sigyn smiled at the Queen, unsure of what was expected from her.

"I am not sure your mother is too happy with me." Frigga laughed as she sat behind her desk. Sigyn took the seat across from Frigga, hesitantly smiling.

"I've known her long enough to get away with it. So let's talk about you. I don't believe we've ever met."

"We haven't. Though I've seen you in passing when Mother visits other ladies in the palace."

"Is that often?"

"Not as much as I would like."

Frigga smiled. "You are aware that I am Vanir, correct?"

"Everyone knows that."

"The women of Vanaheimr have the potential for very special gifts. We are renown for our abilities as seers."

Sigyn nodded silently. She had heard this a thousand times before.

"I have been told that you may share some of those abilities. Could you tell me about it ?"

"I don't know if I am a seer, but I feel things, I sometimes see things as well. I can't control it. I see flashes of people's lives, the future, the past, and emotions they feel, felt or will feel."

"Have you ever tried to control it?"

"I have never tried to do it on purpose. I become invested with these people, it's hard to live with the knowledge I gain. I see into their souls when I don't want to."

"It's the curse of the seer. I am glad you recognize that. I can tell that you are a mature girl."

"Thank you, my Queen."

"This is a hard thing to have at such a young and tender age. I want to help as much as I can. I too have seer abilities and see things I wish I hadn't."

Sigyn tilted her head as curiosity filled her. She wanted to know what the Queen had seen or felt. It didn't look good, the queen had a dark look flit past her face.

"You met my boys on your way here. How do you like them?"

"They seem like pleasant boys." Sigyn knew that was an understatement, but she didn't know how to explain that.

"Loki, the dark haired one, is under my tutelage in the art of the magics. If you are willing, and your mother, I would expand my lessons for you, so that we can explore your abilities in full, and possibly learn to control them. I doubt that will ever be the case, I haven't been able to, but there's no harm in trying. What do you think?"

"I am humbled at your offer." Sigyn said slowly, "I would love to be your student."

"You would have to live in the palace for the time. Is that suitable to your taste?"

Sigyn smiled brightly, "M'lady, how can I ever thank you? This is too much."

"Nothing is too much for a bright child of a friend. I also think it will benefit my son to have a fellow student, and companion."

Sigyn didn't know what to say to that. To be thrown into the inner circle of the royal family was more than her mother could dream of.

AAAAA

Frejya weaved her way through the bustling, dim lit hall, and approached Frigga.

"Frigga"

She turned around and smiled. "I was stargazing. They're beautiful aren't they?" Frigga motioned out the window.

"Quite. There are some issues I wish to speak with you about, that I thought would be inappropriate in front of my daughter."

Frigga nodded, "I expected as much."

The two women walked onto the porch, away from the other royals.

"I can't help but notice that Odin isn't at palace."

"He isn't."

"Dear, everyone knows about his displeasure about your teaching Prince Loki magic. I do not want Sigyn in the middle of some royal family spat. I will not have her, nor my own reputation on the line."

"I am sorry to hear that is what is bothering you. I will ensure that nothing negative will come out of this endeavour." Frigga paused and gave Frejya a sharp glance, "If anything I will promote her status in the palace. I am sure she will attract some nobleman to your taste."

"That wasn't what I was implying my lady."

"Of course it wasn't." Frigga sighed, fighting the urge to roll her eyes.

"She sees dangerous things." Frejya added softly, "Please be careful on how the information she gains is used."

"Dangerous?"

"The other night she felt the pain of a woman who will soon grieve a fallen husband to the fate of battle."

"The nine realms are at peace."

"Exactly."

Frigga folded her arms tightly against her chest. "No one can know about this- about her."

"That is my price. Silence on the whole matter, she is here to learn magics, nothing more. I will not have my daughter become some weapon or toy for the pleasures of Asgard." Frejya's eyes glinted ferociously as she stared down the Queen.

"Your wishes will be met." Frigga said finally.

* * *

Sigyn crept slowly through the darkened walkways. She was tracking the sounds of fighting. Suddenly she spotted them on a raised platform, the redhead and another agent. That must be the man Loki had spoken of.

For two master assassins they seemed to be using primitive fighting techniques, pulling hair and biting were interesting choices to say the least. Sigyn ran towards a wall, and did a backflip landing between the fighters.

"Stop!" Sigyn demanded, her hands raised. Both warriors froze, the man's head about to hit the side of the railings, the woman the reason for the that. Sign quietly moved the man away from the railing and into a sitting position. Then Sigyn went to the woman and placed her against the pole. Sigyn wrapped her arms around the pole and whispered a spell that bound her arms to pole.

Sigyn sighed, and gave her handy work a good look before lifting the spell. The agent stood quickly and grabbed his bow, and pointed it at her, an arrow already knocked.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Sigyn. Pleasure to meet you Agent." Sigyn moved without concern towards the redhead.

"Don't move. Where are your allegiances?"

"The same as yours. I could hardly betray my husband."

"Husband?" The redhead whispered in shock.

"Loki is your husband?"

"The one and only. I assume you are Barton."

"Agent Barton."

"I find it interesting that you continue to use Agent, when clearly you aren't apart of the agency." Sigyn noted carefully.

Agent Barton gave her a cold look, but he lowered his bow. "Who is she?"

"She has many names including Natasha Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna Romanova, the Black Widow, or-"

"Clint." Natasha growled in anger.

"It's fine, I don't need any other names." Sigyn crouched in front of Natasha, who gave Sigyn a hard look. Sigyn touched Natasha's chin gently, "You're a convincing liar."

"It comes with the trade." Natasha gritted her teeth, glancing to the rock still agent above her.

"You aren't as good as you think." Sigyn responded grimly, as she stood. "There have been a change of plans, Barton. If you will follow me."

She led the way, with Agent Barton close behind her. She could feel the angry glare of Natasha on her back. Sigyn gasped, and grabbed her head, crumbling to the floor. Harsh images flickered past her eyes.

"Sigyn?" Clint asked, bringing Sigyn's focus to his outstretched hand. "Everything okay?"

"Bloody brilliant." Sigyn grabbed his hand, and pulled herself up. Agent Barton didn't seem convinced with her response, but didn't argue.

A sense of dread that couldn't be shaken off filled Sigyn. That woman was the only one who could turn Barton back, and she had almost done it.

AAAAA

Fury rushed into the cell room and saw Phil lying on the ground. A million things rushed through his head, but only managed one word. "Medics!"

"Sorry boss. The god rabbited." Fury knelt beside Phil Coulson.

"Stay awake. Eyes on me."

"I'm clocking out here." Coulson's voice faded into a raspy whisper.

"Not an option." Fury demanded fiercely.

"It's okay boss. This was never going to work if they didn't have something to fi-" Coulson stopped speaking and went still.

Director Fury took a shaky breath as he stepped back for the medics.

"Sir. Agent Coulson is dead. What action do you want to take?"

Fury took less than second to come to a decision. "Get him off this helicarrier, and initiate operation T. A. H. I. T. I. No one under level 7 is to know, understand?"

"Yes sir" The man saluted, and the medics hurried to put Agent Coulson in a gurney and took him out of the room.

Director Fury took a deep breath, and turned on the telecom.

"Agent Coulson is dead."

AAAAA

Loki waited impatiently in the shadows near the black jet. He smiled as he saw two familiar figures walk across the airtrack.

As enemy agents approached Sigyn and Barton with their guns pointed, Sigyn waved her hands and they flew backwards. That was his wife, Loki thought proudly.

"Sir, You should have informed me of this change." Agent Barton tilted his head towards Sigyn.

"I wouldn't have had to send her if you had done your job. I specifically remember telling you to avoid Agent Romanoff."

"I did. She found me." Barton said sternly.

"Did you set the explosive?"

"Yes sir. It's ready to go on your order."

"Good. Prep the jet. We'll join you in a second." Barton nodded, and stepped into jet.

"That shouldn't have taken so long." Loki muttered, stepping closer to Sigyn.

"There were some complications." Sigyn murmured, her eyes darted to the jet.

"Of what sort?"

"I prevented Natasha from breaking your soldier's trance. Cognitive recalibration is simple enough."

"Thank you, but how is that a complication?"

Sigyn leaned into Loki and whispered into his ear. "I know that she will try again, and I'm afraid she will succeed."

"You _know_?" Loki turned towards Sigyn, their faces mere centimeters apart.

Sigyn raised her eyebrows, and nodded. They both turned slowly to look at Agent Barton.

"This changes things." Loki said softly.

AAAAA

Foot steps echoed through the dark. Natasha lifted her head, and grimaced in shame before shouting.

"Please, someone help!"

"Natasha?" Steve's voice asked, "Did that sound like Agent Romanoff to you?"

"Yep. Banner must have trapped her." Tony's voice joined in.

"Over here!"

Tony and Steve rounded a corner, finally in her sight.

"Oh, that's fascinating." Tony knelt next to Natasha examining her bonds. "The Hulk couldn't have done that."

"Did Loki do this to you?" Steve asked angrily, "Did he escape?"

"Give a girl a chance to speak." Natasha grumbled. "It was Clint."

"Agent Barton was here?" Tony asked.

"Who is-"

"Yes, and he has a new friend who did this to me."

"Don't tell me it's another Asgardian?" Steve complained.

"Worse. Apparently Loki's wife has decided to make an appearance."

"Woah, woah, what? Reindeer Games has a wife? I made a bet he couldn't score a chick with those antlers."

"With who?"

"Myself, Steve. Yes, I have bets with myself."

"Boys!" Natasha shouted. "Any ideas on how to get out of this."

"Uh no, no idea."

"So much for the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Hey!"

"Perhaps my shield will work." Steve offered, trying to defuse the tension.

Suddenly Fury's voice permeated throughout the agents' earpieces. "Agent Coulson is dead"

There was silence, pure unadulterated silence.

"I never signed his cards." Steve finally said.

"I can't believe he's...I mean who is going to….oh Pepper's going to be so upset." Tony muttered softly.

AAAAA

"Jet's prepped."

Loki and Sigyn entered the jet silently, the door closed behind them. The jet was soon airborne, and far enough away from the helicarrier.

"He should do it." Sigyn whispered, "Test his mettle."

Loki nodded silently.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Loki asked Barton carefully, handing the man the device.

Agent Barton eyed Loki curiously. Nonetheless he took the device without a word, and pressed the button.

A large explosion propelled the jet forward as it consumed the helicarrier.

AAAAA

Natasha quietly watched the two men fret. She had known Coulson the longest out of all of them, she should be the most upset. But it wasn't in her nature to show real emotions, at least not with these two, maybe with Clin-. She stopped that thought from finishing.

"He will be the first out of many if you don't help me out."

"Right." Steve raised his shield, and was knocked over by an explosion. Tony and Steve flew into the ceiling as the helicarrier fell from the sky. Natasha struggled to remain conscious as she was thrown about, before the darkness overpowered her willpower.

AAAAA

"Why this building?" Sigyn asked. It looked a little ostentatious for her taste.

"It was empty, and was the right height for the portal." Agent Barton answered as he headed towards the bar.

"That's partially why, I also think it has sweet irony. To bring down the world with Stark's masterpiece was too much to give up."

"You have always had a flair for dramatics." Sigyn smiled softly.

Loki raised his eyebrows, and took Sigyn's hand, leading her out to the deck.

"That's the tesseract."

"It's beautiful." Sigyn inched closer to the blue lit machine that held the tesseract. She noticed an older scientist come up to speak with Loki, but she chose to ignore them. She reached out to touch it.

"Aw, I wouldn't do that." The man stuttered. "Not unless you want a serious concussion."

Sigyn backed away, and joined Loki, who threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"As far as I can tell, it's ready when you are. I fixed the kinks. This whole endeavour is fascinating." The scientist directed his last comments toward Sigyn.

"I am sure it is." Sigyn said politely, carefully noting the vibrant blue in the man's eyes. Apparently Barton wasn't the only one under Loki's control.

"Good job. I'll take it from here. I'd follow Barton's example." Loki nodded toward the bar. The man smiled and wandered off.

Loki turned toward the tesseract, raising his scepter.

"You don't have to do this." Sigyn whispered from behind Loki.

"Not this again." Loki groaned as he turned around to face Sigyn.

"It's right here! Let's just take it, and move on."

"No!"

"Why not?!" Sigyn raised her voice, aware that this was probably being overheard by the two men at the bar.

"I don't want to move on. I need my vengeance!'

"You want vengeance." Sigyn corrected.

"Is that wrong?"

Sigyn closed her eyes. "No. But I don't want to be apart of it."

"Stop being so self righteous Sigyn! I have seen you do things that would make others cringe."

Sigyn took a short intake of breath as Loki smiled coldly. How could he bring _that_ up?

"I want the best for you." Sigyn finally said softly.

"Then let me decide for myself." Loki pleaded angrily.

"You don't have the best track record for good decisions."

Loki huffed a sigh. "I am a grown man. Trust me, why don't you?"

Sigyn didn't respond to that. She didn't know how. "I am going to work on this mind control problem."

"I was born to rule."

"Let me know if you need anything." Sigyn's lips grazed his jawline softly.

Loki didn't respond.

Sigyn left the deck without another word. She didn't turn around to see him close his eyes, his hand briefly touching the spot where her lips had been.

"Come with me." Sigyn said grabbing Clint by the collar.

"Woah! I'm not finished with my drink!" He protested, as he grabbed his bow and arrows.

"I don't care." Sigyn pushed him into the elevator. As the doors closed Sigyn could see a flash of blue of the portal. She struggled to reign in the disappointment that filled her.

**A/N: Thank you for waiting and your support. You are all so lovely. So I thought that I might be able to get ahead on chapter writing, but life happened, specifically summer. So I will update when I can. That's all I can promise.**

**Reviews are brighter than the sunshine.**


End file.
